My Journey Will Not End Without YOU
by Ash2029
Summary: Life is a beautiful journey.. We need someone to complete our life and that person is called our better half.. What happens if there is a six month contract between you and your better half? Peep in to know more.. A brand new plot on the same sweet couple DAREYA *ch 19 posted*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Author note : a new concept.. Need ur encouragement..**

 **Cid bureau**

Daya : ab boss mujhe lagta hai ki tumhe Dr. Tarika se shaadi kar leni chaiye..

Before abhijit could reply tarika came in to reply..

Tarika : daya itni jaldi kya hai.. Dono dosto ne wada kiya hai na ki dono ek saath shaadi karenge, tho tum apni dulhaniya dhund lo phir shaadi karte hai..

Daya : vahi tho problem hai.. (in low tone)

Abhijit : tumne kuch kaha?

Daya : nahi..

Daya (pov) : ab main tarika ke maa ko kya jawab dunga?

 **Flashback**

Tarika's mother = t.m

She calls daya and says him to meet her..

Daya reaches there..

Daya : aunty app ne mujhe kyu bulaya?

T.m : daya yeh tasveer dekho..

Daya sees them, there were pics of many girls..

Daya : aunty yeh tasveer?

T.m : dekho beta, tum bhi mere beta jaise ho, issilye main chati hoon ki tum shaadi kar lo.. Inn ladkiyo mein se ek ko select karo tho main tumhari shaadi uss ladki se kara dungi..

Daya : par kyu aunty itni jaldi kya hai?

T.m : itni jaldi? 10 saal ho gaya hai tumhe cid mein kaam karte hue.. Tumgari umar bhi 30 hone jaa rahi hai.. Ab tho tumhe shaadi kar leni chaiye.. Taki tarika aur abhijit bhi shaadi kar sake..

Daya : app yeh chati hai ki main shaadi karu taki abhijit aur tarika shaadi kar sake..

T.m (sighs) : haan beta.. Main nahi chati ki meri vajah se tumhari aur abhijit ka saath mein shaadi karne ka wada tut jaye.. Issilye agar tum haan kaho tho main tumhare liye ladki dhund sakti hoon..

Daya : nahi aunty iss ki kohi zaroorat nahi hai.. Main unn dono ko manane ki koshish karta hoon..

T. M : jaisa tumhe thik lage beta..

 **Flashback ends**

Daya ; ab inn dono ke chakkar mein main shaadi nahi karna chata.. Ek aur baar try karta hoon..

Daya goes near abhijit (he was thinking of a plan he sees a vase near him and gets a plan..)

Daya keeps his hand near the vase, he acts as if he needs to take the file.. The vase falls on the ground..

All stopped working and saw what happened..

Daya ; kuch nahi hua, u all continue..

All start to work.. Abhijit comes near him..

Abhi : kya hua daya? Vase kaise gir gaya..

Daya : ab dekho na abhi mere haath takraya tho voh vase tut gaya..

Abhi : samabal ke kaam kar agge se..

Daya : haan par kuch chize tho tut ne ke liye hi bani hoti hai..

Abhi (confused) : vase tutne ke liye kon banata hai?

Daya : main vase ki baat nahi kar raha hoon.. Main yeh keh raha tha ki..

Abhi : ki..

Daya : ki hume saath mein shaadi karne ka wada todna hoga..

Abhi : ohhh tho ab mujhe samjh aya ki yeh vase kyu tuta..

Daya : abhi meri baat sun lo..

Abhi : dekh yeh wada nahi tutega.. Hum dono saath mein ghoodi chadenge, aur ek hi hall mein hum dono shaadi karenge.. Daya tries to interfere but abhi cuts him.. : ab meri tho fixed hai.. Tu tera soch varna main aur das (10) saal intezaar karne ke liye bhi tayar hoon.. Saying so he leaves..

Daya : meri baat tho.. (sighs)

A case comes so all become busy in that..

Night

All were leaving home.. When daya comes near abhijit..

Daya : abhi meri baat tho sun

Abhi : tune meri baat suni na.. Tho bas Mera faisla nahi badlega..

Saying so abhijit leaves..

Daya (pov) : pata nahi ab kya hoga..

Daya was going home in his bike when he receives a call..

So daya parks the bike near by and receives the call.. It was from tarika's mother..

Daya : ji aunty

T.m ; beta baat bani kya?

Daya : nahi aunty (in dull voice)

T.m : tho aj se hi main tere liye ladki dhundna shuru kar deti hoon..

Daya. : aunty meri before he could complete his sentence she cut the call..

Daya : ab pata nahi aur kya hungama hoga..

Next day..

Daya reaches bureau and sees that all are in a jolly mood.. No one were working, all were either chatting or cracking jokes and laughing..

Abhijit saw him.. He came near him and hugged daya..

Abhi : main bhout khush hoon tere liye..

Daya : matlab?

Abhi : tune shaadi ke liye haan ki hai na, tho dekh na world ki best ladki dhundhege tere liye..

Daya (pov) : mar gaya main..

All come and surrounded daya..

Tarika : haan daya yeh dekho tasveer, iss ladki ka naam priya hai..

Purvi : nahi sir yeh dekhiye iska naam sheetal hai..

Freddy : yeh dekhiye sir yeh meri wife ki cousin sister hai.. Iska naam...

Daya (shouts) : bas..

All : kyu sir /daya

Daya: kyuki meri ek girl friend hai..

All start to laugh..

Abhi controlling his laughter : mazak acha kar lete ho daya..

Daya : tho thik hai, voh bangalore mein rehti hai, kal jaunga, aur usse leke aunga..

Saying so he went to acp's and applied for 3 days leave..

Within evening acp approved and daya had a flight for bangalore next morning..

Daya : ab keh tho diya ki meri ek gf hai.. Par usse main kaha se launga..

With all these thoughts he reached bangalore..

Here in Mumbai

Freddy to abhijit : sir apko kya lagta hai? Daya sir ki kohi gf hogi?

Abhi ; uske dekh ke lagta hai ki uski kohi gf hogi? Jab se usse purbi se dhoka mila hai tab se voh ladkiyon ke naam se hi dur bhagata hai..

Freddy : tho sir ab?

Abhi : gaya hoga acting agency mein, kisi actress ko lane ke liye..

Bangalore

Daya : hope so ki kohi ladki mil jaye.. Acting agency mein jaake dekhta hoon..

Acting school

Daya was about to enter when he sees a girl in her mid twenties wearing a off white top and long skirt dancing in the room nearby..

Daya stood seeing her.. She had beautiful eyes, hair which just ended after her shoulder, she had not done any makeup.. Unknowingly daya was attracted towards her..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : this was the first look.. Tell me how it was..**

 **The question is who is this girl, will daya get a bride he is looking for?**

 **To know these answers stay tuned with me ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Author note : thank you for your support**

 **Coming to the chapter**

Daya stood there seeing that girl dancing.. She stepped on a container and was about to fall when daya went and caught her in his arms.. He was lost in her face.. She had closed her eyes.. She opened her eyes and she was also lost in him.  
They don't know for how long they stood like this..  
Both came out of the trance after they both heard the sound of an old lady..  
That girl separated and uttered a thanks to Daya for holding her and moved from there taking a last glance at him. Daya was about to go behind her when someone tapped on his shoulder.. He turns back and finds a woman in late 50's..  
Woman : ji apko kya chaiye?  
Daya : ji mujhe voh ...and asked her about a girl who can act as his wife..  
Woman laughs at him..  
Woman : bhout hi ajeeb baat hai, par main koshish karungi kisi ladki ko dhundne ke liye..  
Daya : ji thik hai.. Yeh raha mera number.. And he gives her his visiting card..  
Daya while leaving, his eyes tried to catch a glimpse of her but she was nowhere to be seen..  
Sighing daya went from there..  
It was afternoon and daya decided to go to the restaurant area of that Lodge..  
He parked his car and was moving towards the restaurant when he found the same girl was running towards him. she was being chased by two men. She came to daya and caught his hand.  
Girl : plss mujhe bacha lijiye..  
Daya was confused.  
Daya : par hua kya hai?  
One of the man : tu beech mein math padh..  
Daya signalled her to get back.. Girl obeyed and his herself behind him..  
Goon ; ab tere saath acha nahi hoga..  
Daya : achha kya karega tu? Apni khair chahiye to chup chap nikal le yaha se.  
All of them laughed at him..  
One of the goon : yeh marega hume.? Dekh iss ladki ko humare hawale kar aur tu nikal yaha se.  
Daya tightened his fists.  
Daya: mere samne tum log isse hath to laga ke dikhao.  
One of the man moved his hand towards Shreya but daya caught his hand and slapped him in his face.  
They start fighting with daya, daya was also not less, he also fought with them.. The two goons ran away  
After the fight daya saw that girl was standing there looking scared. He went towards her..  
Daya : are you okay?  
The girl nods.  
Daya: aapka naam kya hai?  
Girl : shreya  
Daya : yeh log aapke peeche kyu pade the?  
Shreya : main ek film ke liye audition dene aayi thi. jab main inse milne gayi tho inhone mujhe apne sath bedroom me chalne ko bola. Maine mana kiya to mere sath badtameeji karne lage. Mujhe touch karne ki koshish karne lage. Isliye bhag rahi thi main.  
She said the last line looking down..  
Daya : disgusting!  
Shreya started crying.  
Shreya : lekin ab main kya karu? Main iss shehar me kisi ko janti bhi nahi. Jaha bhi audition dene janti hu log mera talent nahi dekhte bas apni gandi najar se dekhte hain. Ulte seedhe kaam karne ko bolte hain. Aise to mera career kabhi shuru hi nahi ho payega. Mera sapna kabhi pura nahi ho payega. Main kabhi actress nahi ban paungi.  
Daya looked at her for a minute and thought something.  
Daya : aap mere liye acting karengi?  
Shreya looked at him surprised  
Shreya: aap film banate hain?  
Daya smiled.  
Daya: nahi, wo actually...  
And Daya explained her everything.  
Daya: to main ek ladki dhundh raha hu jo meri girlfriend hone ki acting kar sake aur phir mujhse nakli shadi bhi karne ko taiyar ho.  
Shreya became angry on him.  
Shreya: how mean! Thank you so much aapne un logo se mujhe bachaya ...lekin main aapka ye kaam nahi kar sakti. Mujhe actress bana hai. Filmo me acting karni hai iss terah ki kisi ki nakli wife ya girlfriend banne ki acting karne ke liye itna struggle nahi kiya hai maine.  
She said and turned to go but Daya called her and she stopped.  
Daya : dekhiye Apko jitne paise chaiye main dene ke liye tayar hoon..  
Shreya smirked  
Shreya : paise hi sab kuch nahi hote. I am sorry main ye nahi kar sakti.  
Daya : soch lo  
Shreya : soch liya.. Nahi matlab nahi.. Mujhe bachane ke liye thank you.. Ab main chalti hu  
She was about to leave when he called her again  
Daya : ruko,  
Shreya stopped  
Daya : yeh lo mera visiting card, agar maan badal jaye tho phone kar dena..  
Shreya took it and left..  
Evening  
Daya receives a call from unknown number..  
Daya : senior inspector daya speaking..  
Shreya : hello, main shreya bol rahi hoon.. Pehchana?  
Daya sees the clock and smiles: itni jaldi maan badal gaya?  
Shreya : kya hum mil sakte hai?  
Daya : thik hai tum *** restaurant aajo..  
Shreya : ok..  
Daya goes to the restaurant.. He sees shreya was waiting for him..  
Daya : chalo andar chalte hain  
Shreya nods. They both went inside.. Daya ordered coffee for both..  
Daya : tho ab batao kya tum meri nakli girlfriend banne ko taiyar ho?  
Shreya : han!  
Daya : phir dhopher ko mana kyu kiya tha?  
Shreya : dekhiye mujhe paiso ki sakht jarurat hai. Meri makan malkin ne mujhe ghar se nikal diya, mere pass rehene ke liye kohi ghar nahi hai aur na hi karne ko kohi kaam.. Issilye mere paas aapka offer accept karne ke alawa aur koi raste nahi hai. Aur phir maine socha acting to acting hai, chahe filmo me karu ya apki girlfriend banne ki. Aaj nahi to kal filmo me bhi role mil hi jayega. Shuruat main aapki nakli girlfriend ke role se kar leti hu.  
Daya : that's great! Tho phir tumhe kitne paise chaiye?  
Shreya : voh baad me bata dungi abhi kuch advance mil sakta hai kya? Aapki girlfriend ko kuch nayi dresses kharindni hai.  
Daya smiled.  
Daya : sure!  
Shreya : aur meri ek aur shart hai  
Daya : voh kya  
Shreya : yehi ki iss natak ke chalte aap mujhse jyada chipaekenge nahi..meri majboori ka fayda uthakar kuch aisa waisa...aap samajh rahe hain na main kya keh rahi hu?  
Daya looked at her.  
Daya : tumhe lagta hai main tumhare sath kuch aisa waisa karunga. Madam main hi tha kisne aapko in gundo se bachaya tha..yaad hai...main tumhe itna cheap lagta hu?  
Shreya quickly shook her head in no  
Shreya : nahi mera kehne ka matlab kahi..  
Daya: samajh gaya, shart manjoor hai mujhe. To main tickets book karta hu, kal ki flight se tum mere sath Mumbai chal rahi ho. Hume bahut sari preparation karni hai. Tumhe mere bare me sab kuch janna hoga. Abhijeet ko tum par shak ho sakta hai kyunki wo mujhe bahut achhe se janta hai. Isliye him dono ko ek strong story banani hogi. Hum dono kaise mile pyar kaise hua wagera wagera... To him dono ki kahani ek honi chahiye. Ye nahi ki main kuch aur bolu aur tum kuch aur. Ek minute me humara jhooth pakda jayega.  
Shreya: don't worry aisa kuch nahi hoga. Main itni achhi acting karungi ki kisi ko shak nahi hoga. Achha main aapko kya bulaungi...darling..jaun ..sona...  
Daya stopped her  
Daya: sirf mera naam se bulana. Ye sab faltu ki nautanki ki jarurat nahi hai. Jaun and all..  
Shreya laughed  
Shreya: ok Daya!  
Next day they were in the flight  
Shreya : vaise mujhe ek sawal puchna hai..  
Daya : kya?  
Shreya : ye natak karne ki kya jarurat hai? Aap sach mein shaadi kyun nahi kar lete?  
Daya glared at her.  
Daya : jitna tumhara kaam hai na utna hi karo, zadaya meri life mein dhakal dene ki zaroorat nahi hai..  
Shreya (in low voice) : how rude!  
Daya : tumne kuch kaha?  
Shreya smiled: nahi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : ab kya hoga jab baki log inhe dekhenge? Kya unhe yakeen ho jayega ki yeh asli couple hai?**  
 **Jaane ke liye bane rahiye mere saath.. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author note : thank you for your support**

 **But pls don't just read, take a minute review too.. Each time I cannot post the chapter twice.. Next chapter will be only posted after I get 15 reviews, if you continue to only read and not review I may loose interest and quit this story.. This is not a short story so I need ur support.. So keep supporting me..**

 **Coming to the chapter**

Next day

Daya got ready wearing red shirt and jeans.. He called shreya..

Daya : shreya jaldi aao he said wearing his watch..

Shreya came out wearing white shirt and jeans, she had left her hair open and applied kajal.. She looked fabulous..

Daya : chale?

Shreya : chalo..

They reached bureau by 8:30.. Almost all had reached.. Acp was yet to come..

Daya came in : how are you all?

All lifted their head up and saw him.. With 1 minute all surrounded him..

Abhi : tho kaha hai hamari bhabhiji?

Daya : mujhse milne ki khusi nahi hai?

Abhi : tujhe tho pichle 10 saal se dekh raha hoon.. Tu badi badi baate keh ke gaya tha na ki meri girlfriend hai? Kaha hai voh?

Daya : haan ruko bulata hoon..

Daya : shreya..

Shreya came there.. All smiled seeing her..

Freddy : sir app kis actress ko leke agaye?

Shreya : nahi freddy sir main kohi actress nahi hoon..

Daya : haan.. Tumhe kyu lagta hai ki main kohi actress leke aunga..

Abhi : aur nahi tho kya? Teri kohi gf ho hi nahi sakti..

Shreya : abhijeet sir tho main kon hoon?

Tarika : tum kohi actress ho jise daya yaha leke aya hai..

Shreya : nahi dr tarika..

Daya : haan.. App sab log samjhte kyu nahi hai? Yeh meri gf hai, kohi actress nahi..

Purvi : acha? Tho sir apki love story sunaye

Daya : voh voh...

Abhi : dekha hogayi na bolti band..

Shreya : nahi sir main batati hoon na..

All : batao..

Dareya put up a story.. Daya ends it like Phir ek din maine shreya ko propose kardiya..

Shreya acted like blushing..

Abhi : kya yeh sach hai ki kahani bana rahe ho?

Dareya : ofcourse yeh sach hai..

Tarika : thik hai hum mante hai ki tum dono asli couple ho..

Dareya smiled looking at each other..

Acp entered : yeh kya ho raha hai yaha?

Rajat : sir ab tho shaadi ki tayaari karni hogi..

Acp : tumne khud ke liye ladki dhund li?

Rajat blushed and looked at purvi..

Rajat : nahi sir

Acp : tho phir kiski shaadi hai?

Sachin : abhijit sir aur daya sir ki..

Acp : ek minute abhijit ka tho samjh aata hai par daya? To daya : tum khud se hi shaadi karoge?

Daya ; nahi sir..

Acp : tho phir?

All : yeh hai na daya ki dulhaniya.. Said pointing towards shreya..

Acp : tumhara naam kya hai?

Shreya : ji sir mera naam shreya hai..

Acp : tumne iss bhuddu mein kya dekh liya joh isse shaadi karogi?

Shreya smiled in reply

Daya : sir..

Acp : kya sir? Bhai jab ladka aur ladki raazi gai tho hume kya aapati hogi?

Saluke coming from behind : tho iss sunday tum dono ki sagai hai..

Abhijit : sir main aur tarika bhi hai..

Saluke to tarika : sach mein tumhe aatmahatiya karni hai?

Abhijit : matlab kya hai saluke saab?

Saluke : tumse shaadi karna matlab aatmahatiya hi tho hai..

Abhijit : apko itne dino tak saha hai tho voh kisi ke saath bhi reh legi..

Saluke : saha matlab?

Acp : chup karoge tum dono.. Hamesha ladte rehte ho.. Bache ho kya?

Abhijit : par main kaha sir

Saluke : tho kya main bol raha tha?

Acp : bas chup ho jao.. Tho decided, iss sunday charo ki engagement hogi.. Ab sab log kaam pe lag jao..

All went to work..

Shreya. : sir main?

Acp : tum purvi ke saath jaa kar bureau dekh aao..

Purvi and shreya went..

Purvi : tho shreya,

Shreya : ji

Purvi : tumhare maa baap kaha hai aur kya karte hain?

Shreya had tears in her eyes

Shreya : kash ki main phone lagake puch sakti

Purvi : kyu?

Shreya : swarg ka number nahi hai.. Her eyes started to water..

Purvi : Ohh I'm sorry..

Shreya wiping her tears : no its ok

Purvi showed her the bureau.. It was lunch time by then.. They straight away went to canteen..

All were waiting for them.. They came and joined them..

Dareya and abhirika were sitting opposite to each other.. Other were sitting beside them.. All were eating lunch when freddy started..

Freddy : ab shreya

Shreya : ji sir

Freddy : tum daya sir ki girlfriend ho tho unhone hum sab ke bare mein bataya hoga..

Shreya : ji sir bataya tha

Freddy : tho phir mere bare mein kya kaha?

Shreya : apke bare mein?

Freddy : haan (excited)

Shreya : apke bare mein unhone bola ki apke bina tho bureau, bureau nahi lagta..

Freddy : Matlab main itna important hoon?

Rajat : freddy hum sab ko yahi lagta hai..

Purvi : haan sir apke aur apke jokes ke bina tho bureau boring ban jata hai..

Pankaj (pov) : agar main bhi jokes banaunga tho main bhi important ban jaunga..

Pankaj : sir main yeh keh ki

Sachin : ki?

Pankaj : kal se main bhi sab ko jokes sunaunga..

All together except shreya : nahi

Pankaj : huh

All smiled in relief..

Tarika : vaise shreya

Shreya ; ji dr tarika

Tarika : tum mujhe sirf tarika bula sakti ho..

Shreya : ok tarika..

Tarika : tho main yeh keh rahi thi ki tumne daya ka kohi pet name rakha hai?

Shreya : nahi kyu?

Tarika : iss daya ne na hum sab ka kohi na kohi naam rakha hai.. Tho main jaana chati thi ki jab kohi usse pet name se bulaye tho usse kaisa lagega..

But shreya could speak rajat spoke up

Rajat : iss mein pet name kya rakhna hai dr tarika? Shaadi se phele "daya", shaadi ke baad "aji sunte ho" yeh keh kar bulayegi.. Phir 2 ya 3 saal baad,

Abhijit cut him : chintu ke papa

All laughed at this.. Dareya were blushing.. They finished their lunch.. Then shreya left to daya's home..

In the night.. It was nearly 8pm

Daya came home, he found his home very neat, which he never found.. Shreya came from kitchen..

Shreya : main apke liye paani laati hoon.. Phir saath mein khana khayenge..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daya came out of his thoughts.. He was standing outside his house.. Daya rang the bell, but he found the door slightly open.. So he came inside and closed the door behind..

For the first time ever he found his house messy..

Everything was lying on the ground.. He called out her name but he didn't get any response.. So he went to the bedroom and changed.. He came out, he made his way towards the kitchen..

In kitchen

He saw that each type of spices and powders were lying on the ground.. And inspite of this shreya was sleeping.. She was sitting on the chair Nd had kept her head on the kitchen platform.. Her face had make up done by wheat flour..

Daya shakes her, but still she was in deep sleep.. He takes water and pours on her face.. Shreya wakes up within a second..

Shreya : apne mujh pe pani kyu dala?

Daya : ghar ki Kya halat bana rakhi hai?

Shreya : main kya karoon mujhe kuch saman mil hi nahi raha tha..

Daya : kitchen ka samjh aata hai, par mere bedroom mein kya dhoond rahi thi?

Shreya : mera phone charge karna tha par main apna charger lana bhul gayi isiliye charger dhoondh rahi thi..

Daya : thik hai.. Par aage se kuch bhi chaiye ho tho mujhe phone karna..

Shreya ; ok.. Thik hai.. Par apke ghar mein Maggi nahi hai?

Daya : nahi hai

Shreya : kyu?

Daya : kyu matlab kya? Main Maggie nahi khata..

Shreya : kya? Tho phir aj raat ko hum kya khayenge?

Daya : kya kahenge matlab? Tumne kuch nahi banaya?

Shreya ; mujhe khana banana kaha aata hai? She said in a low voice

Daya : tumhe khana banana nahi aata?

Shreya : nahi

Daya : tho phir main hi banata hoon.. Chalega?

Shreya : haan.. She said happily..

Daya first cleaned the kitchen with shreya's help and then started preparing dinner..

Daya : vaise tumne soch rakha tha ki tumhe joh bhi milega tum ussi se khana banogi?

Shreya : haan..

She was sitting on the kitchen platform..

Daya : ajeeb ho yaar tum..

Shreya : voh kyu?

Daya : kyuki har ek ladki ladke ka dimag kha jati hai ghar ke safayi ke liye, par hamare case mein tho ulta hai..

Shreya : tho? Hum hai hi unique she said winking at him..

Daya just smiled..

They had dinner together.. Daya receives a call from t.m

Daya making face : ab inhe kya chaiye?

Shreya : kiska phone hai?

Daya doesn't reply.. He receives the call..

Daya : ji aunty

T.m : voh beta maine tarika se suna ki tumne kohi ladki dhoond li..

Daya : haan aunty.. He said looking at shreya..

T.m : tho beta shaadi tak voh hamare saath rahegi..

Daya : aunty main kuch samjha nahi..

T.m : dekho beta jab tak shaadi nahi ho jaati dulha aur dulhan milte nahi hai.. Isiliye maine acp sir ne faisla liya hai ki shreya aur tarika mere ghar mein rahegi taki rasmo ko karne mein aasani ho..

Daya : thik hai aunty main kal shreya ko apke ghar mein chod dunga.. Saying so daya cuts the call..

Shreya : kya hua aur mujhe kaha jana hai?

Daya : kal se jab tak shaadi nahi ho jaati tab tak tum tarika aur uski maa ke saath unhi ke ghar mein rahogi..

Shreya : thik hai

Daya : tho jaldi so jaate hai, kal mujhe tumhe drop karke, bureau bhi jana hai..

Shreya : ok

Saying so both slept..

Next day

Daya dropped shreya in t.m's house and left for bureau..

The day was normal, a case had been reported so all were investigating.. At lunch time they reached bureau..

All were sitting and having lunch..

Purvi : sir mujhe lagta hai ki hume acp sir se chutti mangni chaiye..

Daya : chutti kis liye?

Purvi : offo apki sagai hai iss hafte tho shopping bhi tho karni hogi na..

Abhi : haan tho ek adhe din ki chutti bhout hogi..

Tarika : nahi hogi.. Mere liye aur shreya ke liye lengha, daya aur tumhare liye sherwani, ham charo ki anghuti (ring), aur baki sab logo ke kapde, sagai ka sara saman, itna sab kuch ek adhe din mein kaise hoga?

Acp while entering : uski fikar tum math karo tarika beta.. He said.. Along with him saluke, t.m and shreya were there..

All stood up

Daya : arre sir app

Acp. : arre tum sab log uth kyu gaye? Betho aur lunch kar lo..

Abhi : nahi sir hum sab ka hogaya..

All : haan sir

Tarika : sir app kuch keh rahe the..

Acp ; haan main yeh keh raha tha ki, ek din ki chutti leke tum sab log apni shopping kar lo, main aur sharmila ji (t.m) sagai ka saman leke aayenge.. Sachin, rajat aur purvi hall ka dekh lenge, Freddy aur pankaj khane ka dekh lenge, nikhil aur kajal mehmano ka dekh lenge.. Aur kuch?

All : nahi sir..

Acp : tho sab final.. Turning towards shreya : beta tum bhi apne maa aur baba ko bula lo..

Shreya eyes start to water : sir mere maa baap nahi hai..

Acp : tho rona bandh karo.. Tumhara kanyadan main karunga..

Shreya smiles through tears : thik hai sir..

Acp : sir kya laga rakha hai? Papa bulao mujhe..

Shreya : ji papa

Acp : good..

All were smiling..

Next day all went for shopping..

First all went to men's section to select sherwani for the males

Daya to the manager : traditional wear..

Maneger : ji this way please

Maneger showed them the way..

All were busy seeing the dress.. Daya takes a sherwani and asks abhijit

Daya : abhi yeh kaisa rahega?

Abhi : bhai teri shaadi hone wali hai na

Daya : haan tho?

Abhi : tho ab tu yeh sare sawal apne hone wali biwi se puch.. He said and pushed him towards shreya who coming towards them.. He didn't expect this so he fell on shreya.. She could not hold his weight and both fell on the ground.. Shreya was down and daya was above her.. Shreya had closed her eyes due to fear and daya was lost in her.. Slowly shreya opened her eyes.. She saw him staring at her.. She also got lost in his eyes..

Sachin : dekhiye sir inka romance to yahi shuru ho gaya.. All laughed at this.. Dareya came out of the trance.. Daya stood up and helped shreya to stand..

They selected sherwani then went to bridal shop.. There they selected dress for the girls gang and went to have lunch.. After lunch only dareya and abhirika were left as they had to select the rings..

Abhirika excused themselves and went to select.. Dareya were left now..

Shreya ; tho ab?

Daya : ab kya? Sagai ki ring dekhte hai..

Shreya : ok

They were going to jewellery store when daya received a call from abhijit..

Daya : haan abhi..

Tarika : abhi nahi tarika

Daya : haan tarika

Tarika : jaldi se third floor wale jewellery store mein aao..

Daya. : haan par baat kya hai?

Tarika : arre phele aao..

Daya : thik hai.. Daya cuts the call

Shreya : kya hua?

Daya : third floor pe bulaya hai.. Chalo

Shreya : chaliye..

Dareya reach the store.. Abhirika were waiting for them..

Daya : baat kya hai?

Abhi : kuch nahi, tarika ji ko kohi design bhout pasand aya hai isiliye voh chati hai ki tum dono ki ring bhi ussi design ki ho..

Dareya : ohh

Tarika : haan chalo, main dikhati hoon..

Tarika says the Maneger to show that design.. He shows that..

The design was that two rings, had half heart symbol in them..

Shreya : par yeh kya adha heart hai?

Tarika : arre ek second ruko.. She wears one ring and gives the other to abhi.. He wears it.. Then she brings both their hands together.. When brought together it makes a complete heart..

Shreya : haan sach mein yeh tho bhout khoobsoorat hai..

Tarika : hai na.. Isiliye main chati thi ki tum dono bhi isi tarah ki anghuti lo..

Daya : idea acha hai.. Chalo hum bhi le lete hai..

Four of them bought the rings.. Duo dropped their would be wife's to their home and left..

Days passed and the day of engagement arrived..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : so shopping ho gayi, ab hai sagai ki baari.. Next chapter will contain the scenes of engagement.. Will come back with the next chapter, still then keep calm and review.. ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Author note : thank you soo much for your support..**

 **But that doesn't mean that this time you may read and leave.. Pls review.. If you don't want me to discontinue it..**

 **And to my reviewers a very big thank you for your support :-*:-***

 **Coming to the chapter**

Morning 5am..

Shreya, tarika Nd purvi were sleeping in tarika's room..

T.m comes there..

T.m : jaldi utho beta..

Tarika : par itni jaldi maa?

T.m : haan beta.. Tum logo aj bhout khoobsoorat lagna hai, tho jaldi utho aur naha ke aao..

Saying so t.m went away..

Tarika : shreya tu uth

Shreya : nahi purvi tu uth

Purvi : dulhan tum dono ho.. Tho main kyu uthu?

Tarika pushes shreya, due to this purvi who was in the side, fell down..

Purvi : yeh kya kiya tum dono ne..

Shreya : ab jo bed se bhar hai voh hi jayega..

Purvi : dekhlungi tum dono ko..

Purvi took bath and came.. Tarika and shreya were sleeping hugging each other.. Seeing this a evil plan strikes her mind..

Purvi brought a bucket of water and poured on them..

Tarika and shreya woke up and sat straight on the bed..

Tarika : purvi yeh kya tha?

Shreya : yeh kohi tarika hai kisi ko jagane ka?

Purvi : tho voh konsa tarika tha mujhe jagne ka.. Ab thank you bolo..

Tarika and shreya : kyu?

Purvi : tum dono ko free mein nehliya (bath) joh diya.. Said winking at them..

Tarika : tujhe tho..

Purvi ran and tarika was behind her..

Shreya was lost in her thoughts..

Flashback

A cute little girl tip toed into her bro's room.. The boy was sleeping peacefully.. Seeing no one around, she quickly poured water on his face..

Shreya's brother : yeh kya kiya tune? Tujhe abhi bata hoon..

Shreya ran outside. He too followed her.. She ran behind her mom.

Shreya : dekho maa, bhaiya mujhe tang kar rahe hai..

Shreya's mom : achi baat nahi hai beta.. Apni behan ko pareshaan mat kar..

Shreya's father : apki beti ne bhi kiya hoga.. Hai na beta turning towards his son..

Son : haan papa, shreya ne mere muh pe pani pheka..

S.f : dekha?

Shreya : sorry bhaiya (in most innocent voice)

He just hugged her..

She came out when t.m was saying something to both.. Shreya and tarika..

Then tarika went to take bath..

Shreya : I miss you both.. A tear drop escapes her eyes.. She wipes it quickly..

Later all three got ready.. They then left for the hall..

Hall was beautifully decorated.. Duo and all others had already arrived..

Girls went near their finances..

Pandit ji said them to stand together.. Daya had wore a blue and white combo sherwani.. Shreya was also wearing blue and white combo lengha.. Abhirika wore a red combo dress..

Panit ji : ab anghuti pehnaiye..

Both the couples did as said..

Abhirika

Abhi holds her hand, and says

Abhi : tarika ji ek baat kahu?

Tarika : haan kaho na

Abhi: aj app bhout khoobsoorat lag rahi hai..

Tarika blushed..

But before he could make her slids the ring in her finger,

Rajat : arre rukiye sir..

Abhi : kyu kya hua?

Sachin : sir cid senior inspectors ki sagai hai

Daya : haan tho?

Nikhil : tho sir, kuch khass hona hi chahiye

Duo : kya khass?

Pankaj : abhi batate hain sir, they brought a plate, it had two artificial roses..

Duo : yeh kya hai?

Pankaj : sir sara pakdana.. Both of them took a rose..

Nikhil : ab isse khol na hai sir.. They both opened and found a small place,

Pankaj : ab sir iss mein apni ring rakh do both of them did as said..

Nikhil : ab apni wali ko propose karo..

Abhirika blushed..

Shreya : lekin inn sab ki kya zaroorat hai?

Daya : Haan

Sachin : zaroorat hai sir.. App charo hamare cid jodi hai, tho kuch special tho hona hi chahiye..

Acp : ab jaldi karo

Duo sat on their knees

Abhijit : I love you tarika ji.. Will u marry me?

Daya : I love you shreya..

Both the girls took the rose and gave the ring to them.. Duo made their finances wear the ring.. All clapped..

Within evening all the guests had left.. Only cid team was left..

Acp : chalo ab hum bhi chalte hain..

Abhijit nudged daya..

Daya : sir voh..

Saluke : haan kya hua?

Daya : voh hum sab baad mein chale jayenge, tarika aur shreya ko bhi chod denge..

Acp : thik hai jaisa tumhe thik lage.. So all the elders left..

Abhi : haan tho ab hume yaha rukne ko kyu kaha sachin? kya karna hai?

Sachin : sir ab apka aur tarika hamare select kiya gaane pe dance karenge...

Abhirika : iski kya zaroorat hai?

Rajat : zaroorat hai sir, apki sagai ho aur nach gana na ho asa ho sakta hai kya?

Daya : par

All except dareya and abhirika.. : plss sir..

Duo : acha thik hai..

Sachin : tho phele kon sir?

Daya : bade log hi karenge na..

Abhi : acha? Kyuki dance karna hai issilye main bada ho gaya? Baki time tho tum kehte ho ki kohi bada chota nahi hota..

Tarika : abhijeet ab hum dance kar lenge na..

Abhi : ab app keh rahi hai na tho thik hai tarika ji

Abhirika went to the dance floor.. Rajat played the song..

Abhijeet forwarded his hand, tarika smiled and placed her hand..

 _Abhi : Pal pal dil ke paas tum rehti ho_

 _Pal pal dil ke paas tum rehti ho_

 _Jeevan meethi pyaas yeh kehti ho_

 _Pal pal dil ke paas…_

 _Har shaam aankhon par_

 _Tera aanchal lehraye_

 _Har raat yaadon ki baaraat le aaye_

 _Tarika : Main saans leti hoon_

 _Teri khushboo aati hai_

 _Ek mehka mehka sa_

 _Paigham laati hai_

 _Mere dil ki dhadkan bhi_

 _Tere geet gaati hai_

 _Pal pal dil ke paas tum rehte ho_

 _Abhi : Pal pal dil ke paas tum rehti ho_

 _Pal pal dil.. pal pal dil.._

 _Kal tujhko dekha tha_

 _Maine apne aangan mein_

 _Jaise keh rahi thi tum_

 _Mujhe baandh lo bandhan mein_

 _Tarika : Yeh kaisa rishta hai_

 _Yeh kaise sapne hain_

 _Begaane hokar bhi_

 _Kyun lagte apne hain_

 _Main soch mein rehti hoon_

 _Pal pal dil ke paas_

 _Tum rehte ho (rehti ho…)_

 _Abhi : Pal pal dil ke paas tum rehte ho_

 _Pal pal dil…_

 _Pal pal dil…_

The song got over but they were still lost in each other.. All clapped and they blushed and separated..

Freddy : ab sir apki baari said to daya..

Daya : haan, chalo shreya

Shreya looked nervous but still accompanied him..

Rajat played the song but shreya refused to dance..

Shreya : pls mujhse nahi hoga..

Daya : shreya pls, mujhe pata hai tum acha nachti ho

Shreya just saw him he was already looking at her, shreya quickly turned and was about to get down, when she heard him..

Daya : _Jo bhida tere.._

Shreya turned and saw daya singing..

 _Jo bhida tere naino se tanka_

 _Toh aashiq surrender hua_

He sang and came near her.. Shreya couldn't refuse so she too started to dance..

 _Jo bhida tere naino se tanka_

 _Toh aashiq surrender hua_

He was singing, dancing around her..

 _Tune sharma ke window se jhanka_

 _Toh aashiq surrender hua_

 _Aa sun o ri gori_

 _Mohabbat mein tohri_

 _Na jaane kab June se December hua_

Shreya just scolded him for making her dance, he just ignored her and continued dancing

 _Tune English mein_

 _Tune English mein jab humko danta_

 _Toh aashiq surrender hua_

Shreya acted like slapping him,

 _Pyar se maara gaalon pe chanta_

 _Toh aashiq surrender hua_

 _Jo bhida tere naino se.._

Shreya smiled and started singing,

 _Hey look mera ye awesome_

 _Adayein beautiful hai_

 _Jaanti hoon main tujhe_

 _Tu kitna bloody fool hai, oye!_

Daya made a innocent face

 _Hey look mera ye awesome_

 _Adayein beautiful hai_

 _Jaanti hoon main tujhe_

 _Tu kitna bloody fool hai_

 _Tu kitna bloody fool hai.._

Shreya went near tarika and purvi and saw daya and started singing..

 _Are shadiyon ka season_

 _Na April Fool hai_

 _Kaise hum keh de_

 _Ki haan ji haan qubool hai_

Shreya made a innocent face..

 _Innocency se face maine dhanka_

 _Toh aashiq surrender hua_

 _Jo bhida mere…_

 _Jo bhida mere naino se tanka_

 _Toh aashiq surrender hua_

 _Surrender hua…_

Daya started singing..

 _Are bhagyewan maan bhi ja_

 _Ladna befizool hai_

 _Pyaar dikhe na kya_

He went near her and sang

 _Aankhon mein padi dhool hai_

 _Pyaar dikhe na kya_

 _Aankhon mein padi dhool hai.._

He went near others and sang seeing her..

 _Are Taj Mahal banwana_

 _Shah Jahan ki bhool hai_

 _Uske pas paisa_

 _Apne haath mein toh phool hai_

He took out the rose and gave it to her..

 _Tune gusse mein.._

 _Tune gusse mein phone mera kaata_

 _Toh aashiq surrender hua_

Daya was singing when shreya said to him

 _Jo bhida mere… aye mister_

 _Jo bhida mere naino se tanka_

 _Toh aashiq surrender hua_

He was lost in her

Daya : _Haan surrender hua…_

She too was lost in him

Shreya : _Ho surrender hua.._

Daya : _Are surrender hua.._

They came out when all clapped..

Tarika : waah shreya tum tho sach mein acha naachti ho..

Shreya just smiled..

That Sunday acp had called everyone to his home to decide the marriage date.. The pandit said that marriage date is after 1 month.. And that was really nice.. All agreed..

The days flew, shreya became more near to all.. Dareya became more close, they had a feeling but both were not ready to give it a name..

The pre wedding functions started.. All of them enjoyed, all were really happy.. Shreya felt sad that they are hiding the truth from all.. But she couldn't do anything..

Soon the day of marriage arrived.. Duo were getting ready in the daya's home whereas ladies were getting ready in the marriage hall itself..

They were merrily chatting and getting ready, when some comes and says "barat agayi"

Some other girls came and said that the groom's were looking handsome..

Tarika was blushing seeing this shreya also acted like blushing.. Seeing this purvi teased them..

Within this t.m came and said purvi and the other girls to bring them down..

The girls brought them down.. Both of them had worn golden and red color saree with heavy work on it, but their designs were different.. Both were looking pretty.. They had done makeup and wore heavy jewellery.. In a word they looked like angels..

Duo were looking no less.. They too had worn red and white combo sherwani, with a turban on their head.. Both looking handsome.. Tarika and shreya came and stood near them.. Tarika was blushing whereas shreya was confused as duo were lost in them..

Abhi : tarikaji app bhout khoobsoorat lag rahi hai..

Tarika just blushed in reply..

Here our dareya

Daya was still lost in her..

Shreya : daya

He didn't hear her, she nudged him.. Ge came out

Daya : haan.. Kya hua?

Shreya : app mujhe ase ghoor kyu rahe ho?

Daya : aj ek sach kehna chata hoon,

Shreya : boliye

Daya : aj tak bhout ladkiya dekhi hai par tumse se khoobsoorat kisi ko nahi dekha..

Shreya just saw him, he looked in her eyes and he was lost in her.. Same was with shreya.. Shreya came out and blushed.. This time it was not acting..

Dareya sat down and the marriage started..

After some time marriage was completed..

Four of them took the blessings of their elders.. After that they headed towards acp's home..

Purvi and smita (Freddy's wife) welcomed them..

Purvi took them to their room and made them ready.. But she thought of irritating her brothers.. She said both the bride's to stand aside and she made ishita wear same saare as of tarika and made her sit in her room.. She too wore the same saare and sat in shreya's room.. Tarika was eager to know abhi's reaction.. Where as shreya was scared..

Shreya (pov) : daya ne isse shreya samjha aur hamare plan ke bare mein bola tho, sab ko hamari sachayi pata chal jayegi.. Nahi par main kya karoon.. Purvi meri baat nahi sunegi.. Ek kaam karti hoon daya ko message kar deti hoon.. Shreya messaged daya about purvi's plan..

Shreya (pov) : hope ki voh message padh le..

Within this the door opened..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : tho ab daya ne shreya ka message padha? Agar nahi padha tho inka tho jhut pakda jayega.. Kya hoga aage.. Wait kijiye agle chapter ka.. Tab tak keep calm and review..**

 **And remember next chapter only after I get 15 reviews..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Author note : thank you for your support.. Keep supporting me..**

 **Yay my story crossed 100 review within 5 chapters.. Thanku so much 😊 😊**

 **Next chapter only after 15+ reviews.. Lots of love to those who support me.. :-* :-***

 **Coming to the chapter**

The door got opened and daya entered..

He had received shreya's message..

Daya (pov) : thank god shreya ne mujhe bata diya.. Lekin iss purvi ka kuch karna hoga.. Idea..

Daya : ab shreya, yeh ghoonghat kyu phen ke baithi ho? Jaldi se apna yeh ghoonghat utao mujhe tumhara chera dekhna hai..

shreya (purvi) did not respond anything..

Daya : tumhe garmi nahi lag rahi? He said removing his sherwani buttons,and moving near her.. purvi's eye widened in surprise..

She removed her ghoonghat and pushed daya..

Purvi : phele dekh tho lo ki ghoonghat ke neeche kon hai..

She ran out..

Shreya came from behind the curtainz laughing..

Shreya : purvi ki shakal dekhne layak thi..

Daya : haan, ab chalo change kar ke so jao..

Shreya : ok

Dareya changed their dress.. They were sleeping on the end of the bed.. As it was not their house they couldn't even sleep outside, there was no couch nor and mattress so they had to sleep on the same bed..

They couldn't sleep as the thought of each other was disturbing them.. Daya was thinking of shreya, her image was roaming in front of her eyes whereas daya's comment was echoing in shreya's eyes.. They finally slept with a sweet smile on their face..

Next day they woke up had breakfast with all..

Acp had granted both the couples a leave today.. So abhirika had gone to the beach.. Dareya thought not to disturb them so they directly came home..

Daya : ab kya kare?

Shreya sees the time it was 11am by then..

Shreya. : ab hum kisi movie ke liye bhi nahi jaa sakte..

Daya : tum kaho tho shaam ko movie pe jaake, phir raat ko dinner pe jaa sakte hai..

Shreya : sach mein app mere saath movie pe jayenge?

Daya : dekho agar main akela hota tho yahi karta isiliye pucha.. Agar tumhe aana hai tho aao..

Shreya : ok main aaungi, par ab kya kare?

Daya : hmmm

Shreya : kya hmm?

Daya : mujhe kuch idea suj nahi raha hai..

Shreya makes a face but doesn't say anything..

Meanwhile daya gets a call from acp,

Daya : ji sir

Acp : daya tum ghar pe hi ho na,

Daya : haan sir kyu, kya hua?

Acp : baat serious nahi hai, mujhe tumhe ya abhijeet ko pune bhejna tha, par abhijeet nahi jaa sakta tho tum chale jao..

Daya : haan sir, par vaha janna kyu hai?

Acp : ek drug dealer ka information tumhe lana hai, aur yeh information confidential hai.. Isiliye yeh info tum ya abhijeet hi laa sakte ho..

Daya : ok sir.. Nikalna kab hai sir?

Acp : agar ho sake tho abhi nikal sakte ho? Sirf ek ghante ka kaam hai, tho shaaam tak tum wapas aa sakte ho..

Daya : ok sir main abhi nikalta hoon..

Acp : ok

Saying so he cuts the call..

Shreya : kya hua?

Daya : haan mujhe pune jana hai..

Shreya ; ohh okk..

Daya get ready And leaves..

Shreya : ab main kya karoon?

Meanwhile her phone rings.. It was from a unknown number..

Shreya : ji shreya speaking

_: oye main bol raha hoon..

Shreya : ****** tu?

_: haan main

Shreya : kaisa hai tu? Inte dino baad meri yaad ayi?

_: yaad tho roz aati hai par kya kare time nahi milta phone karne ko

Shreya : haan haan pata hai.. Ache se kaam kar raha hai na? Report de raha hai na tu sahi se..

_: haan meri maa.. Tu kaisi hai?

Shreya : main thik hoon.. Tu kaisa hai?

_: main bhi thik hoon..

Shreya : aur bata

_: batana tujhe chaiye teri shaadi kaise chal rahi hai?

Shreya. : kaisi shaadi? kiski shaadi? Sirf contract shaadi hai yeh, joh 6 mahino mein khatam ho jayegi..

_: tu tho mujhe ase bol rahi hai jaise ki mujhe pata hi nahi hai..

Shreya : pata hai na, tho mujhe pareshaan kyu kar raha hai?

_: waah daya sir kya mil gaye meri baate bhi tujhe pareshaani lag rahe hai?

Shreya : arre yaar mera voh matlab nahi tha..

_: tho phir kya matlab tha?

Shreya : mera matlab yeh tha ki phele hi main tang aa chuki hoon iss shaadi ke chalte.. Tu mujhe shaadi shaadi bol ke pareshaan kar raha tha..

_: ok ok cool down, par pareshaan hone wali kya baat hai? Contract hi tho hai, 6 mahine baad khatam ho jayega..

Shreya : duffer mujhe pata hai, par main inn rasmo se pareshaan ho rahi hoon.. Subhe hi mushkil se khana banaya tha maine..

_: (he starts laughing) khana banana aur tu?

Shreya : bhout haasi aa rahi hai na tujhe, jab milenge na tab bataungi..

_: haan haan thik hai.. Vaise kya kar rahi thi?

Shreya : ghar pe bait ke bore ho rahi hoon.. Mujhse na ghar pe raha nahi jaata, ek baar yeh 6 mahine khatam ho jaye..

_: acha thik hai main rakhta hoon, lagta hai kohi aa raha hai..

Shreya : acha thik hai apna dhyaan rakhna..

_: ok bye..

Shreya : bye..

They cut the call..

Shreya : ab kya karoon? Bhook bhi lag rahi hai.. Bhar se order karti hoon..

She calls a restro and orders lunch for herself.. Her lunch arrives and she eats it..

Shreya sees the time it was 2 pm by then.. She decides to take a nap..

She wakes up.. It was 4pm.. She makes a coffee for herself within that the door bell rings.. She opens and finds daya.. She moves side and lets him in.. Daya comes in and shreya closes the door..

Shreya : kaam khatam ho gaya?

Daya : haan.. Abhi bhi hum movie pe jaa sakte hai tho. Jaldi se tayaar ho jao..

Shreya : show tho 6 baje ka hai na..

Daya : haan tho?

Shreya : tho coffee pe kar chalte hai..

Daya : coffee tum banaogi?

Shreya : haan..

Daya : coffee bana aati hai na tumhe..

Shreya : afcorse aata hai..

Daya : ok main fresh ho ke aata hoon..

Shreya : ok..

Daya comes back, still then shreya had prepared coffee, he drank it both get ready and leave..

Shreya : ab konsi film dekhe?

Daya / shreya : hollywood / bollywood

Dareya : eww..

Daya : hollywood

Shreya : nahi bollywood

The argument starts.. Altast finally they decide and go for a bollywood Movie..

While coming out, Daya : ab movie tumhari pasand ki thi na tho khana mere pasand ka hoga..

Shreya : ok

Dareya went to a restaurant.. Daya ordered a north Indian meal and two coke..

Waiter was bringing their food while he got a call so gave it to the other waiter and went..

It had only one coke while daya had ordered two..

Daya saw this and said that waiter to bring another coke..

Waiter went and brought but he confused coke for alcohol and brought the latter one.. He brought and gave it to shreya..

Dareya finished eating and daya asked shreya weather she wants anything in desserts, she denies..

Daya pays the bill and while going he finds that shreya was smiling widely..

Daya (pov) : isse kya hua?

Daya : shreya tum thik tho ho?

Shreya : haannnn mainn thikkk hooonnn..

Daya : ok ok samjh gaya main..

Dareya get in the car and left towards their home.. All the way shreya was singing something in low voice.. Daya got to know that she had drunk by mistake..

They reach home..

Daya : shreya chalo ghar agaya..

Shreya sees him then their home.. She was just staring.. So daya kept his hand on her shoulder and again repeated to come out..

Shreya nodded and came out.. Shreya was not able to walk properly.. She was flattering like a drunked.. Daya some how took her inside and made her lay down on her bed.. He was about to leave when she holds his hand.. She plays song on her mobile..

Shreya : daya mere saath dance karo na (she was speaking like a drunken)

Daya : nahi shreya so jao..

Shreya : nahi sona mujhe.. (stubbornly)

Daya : acha thik hai lekin sirf ek ganna..

Shreya (happily) : ok

Tamma tamma song was playing and both dance on that.. Shreya was dancing with no fear.. Whereas daya was happy seeing her happy.. The song Completes..

Daya : shreya ab so jao..

Shreya : daya sirf ek ganna.. Plssssss she said with puppy face, and he couldn't refuse..

Daya : _Ek ho gaye hum aur tum_

Shreya : _Humma humma humma…_

Daya : _Toh udd gayi ninde re_

Shreya : _Hey humma…_

 **Shreya was dancing along with the tune..**

Daya : _Ek hogaye hum aur tum_

 _Toh udd gayi ninde re_

 _Aur khanki payal masti mein_

 _Toh kangan…_

 **Shreya was coming close to him but she couldn't realise as she was drunk..**

 _Yeh pehli baar mile_

 _Tumpe ye dum nikle_

 _Tumpe ye jawaani dheere dheere_

 _Maddham machle re_

 **She was about to fall when he catchey her by her waist..**

 _Humma humma…_

 _Humma humma humma_

 _Hey hamma hamma.._

 _Humma humma humma_

 **Daya made he stand, she rounded her hands on his neck, her hairs were coming infront, daya put her hairs behind her ears**

Daya : _Mujhe dar iss baat ka hai bas_

 _Ke kahin na ye raat nikal jaaye_

 _Mere itne bhi paas tu aa mat_

 _Kahin mere haathon se na baat nikal jaaye_

 _Bolunga sach main jo de tu ijazat_

 _Sabar bhi ab karne laga bagawat_

 _Zulfein hain zaalim aur aankhen hain aafat_

 _Lagta hai hone wali hai qayamat_

 **Daya Said lost in in her..**

Daya : _Mat tadpa aise tu_

 _Na kar na-insaafi_

 _Jo ghalti karne wala hoon main_

 _Uske liye pehle se hi maangta hoon maafi_

 **Shreya was smiling like a mad and was hugging him..**

 _Aye… aye…_

Daya : _Khili chandni jaisa ye badan_

 _Janam mila tumko_

 _Mann mein socha tha jaisa roop tera_

 _Aaya nazar humko_

 **Shreya separated from him..**

Shreya : _Sitam khuli khuli_

 _Ye sanam gori gori_

 _Ye baahein karti hai yoon_

 _Humein tumne jab gale lagaya_

 _Toh kho hi gaye hum_

 _Humma humma…_

 _Humma humma humma_

 _Hey hamma hamma…_

 _Humma humma humma_

Daya cups her face and was bringing his face when she hugs him and places her head on his chest.. With this daya came out of the trance.. She slept there itself.. As the song was playing from her mobile, automatically the next song played..

Daya was seeing her innocent face.. And the song suited them well..

 _Dekheya main chaand dekheya_

 _Nooran waale sitaare dekheya_

 _Par tere jaisa na koi dekheya main_

 _Lagta hai nigaahon mein teri_

 _Bin doobe rehna hi nahi_

 _Mujhe ishq yeh karne se_

 _Ab koi bhi na rok sakeya_

 _O haareya main dil haareya_

 _O haareya main dil haareya_

 _O haareya main dil haareya_

 _Main haara tujhpe o.._

Daya came out of the trance and picked up her in his arms and made her lie on the bed and covered her with the blanket.. And paused the song on her phone..

Next day

Shreya woke up, her head was still paining.. She was thinking what happened when daya came there with a tray in his hand..

Shreya asked him what happened.. Daya signalled her to drink the lemonade.. She drank it..

Shreya : kya hua tha kal raat ko?

Daya : sach mein tumhe jaana hai? (he said in a low voice)

Shreya : haan

Daya came closer to her and whispered in her ears : lagta hain hume contract todna hoga..

Shreya : kyu?

Daya (in the same tone) : kyuki voh sab ho gaya..

Shreya (confused) : kya hogaya?

Daya : vahi sab joh ek jawan ladke aur ladki ke beech hota hai..

Shreya (shouts) kya?.

Daya : joh hona tha voh ho gaya, ab chilla ke kya faayda?

She holds his collar : jhut hai na yeh (in tensed voice)

Daya removes her hand and turns pther side : khash yeh jhut hota..

Shreya doesn't respond anything, she was tensed..

Daya starts to laugh..

Daya holding his stomach : shreya tumhe bhuddu banans bhout asan hai..

Shreya : acha? Abhi batati hoon apko..

Daya ran and shreya chased him.. They went near the couch and daya's feet slipped as he placed his feet on the carpet and he fall down, shreya who was behind him also fell..

Dareya had fallen on the couch with shreya on the top and daya below her.. Both were lost in each others eyes.. Shreya came out and started hitting him on his chest.. Daya started laughing.. Daya then caught her hands...

Daya : bas bhout mar liya tumne mujhe..

Shreya : asa kohi mazak karta hai kya?

Daya : haan main karta hoon na..

Shreya : waah kya mazak hai.. Vaise sach mein kal raat ko hua kya tha?

Daya : kuch nahi tum mere peeche pad gayi thi, gidgida rahi thi ki "pls mere saath nacho" phir main maan gaya aur hum dono ne dance kiya..

Shreya : jhut

Daya : nahi sach mein hum dono ne dance kiya tha..

Shreya : dance ki baat main maan sakti hoon par main kabhi apke samne gidgida nahi sakti..

Daya : kaise pakad leti ho tum mere har jhut ko?

Shreya : contract biwi joh hoon..

Daya : haan fine and he said what happened..

Shreya : sach mein maine the great senio inspector ko nachaya?

Daya just glared at her..

Shreya :I'm really great then..

Daya : haan ab kya mere upar se hataogi? Mujhe bureau bhi janna hai.. Then shreya realized that she was above daya.. She got up and went to her room.. Daya stood up and smiled on her act..

Daya then prepared lunch and breakfast and left for bureau..

Days passed..

Slowly dareya came more close to each other.. Each week Sunday all the teammates used to meet at anyone's house.. Shreya felt like she had got her family.. 2 monthy passed like this

One Sunday

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : who was shreya talking to? Keep guessing and let me know by your reviews.. What happened on a sunday? Then keep calm and review..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Author note : thank you for your support**

 **Disappointed with the number of reviews.. Do you want me to quit the story?**

 **Coming to the chapter..**

One Sunday

Today all had decided to meet in dareya's home..

Daya had woke up early and was reading newspaper, whereas shreya was still sleeping.. After sometime she wakes up and comes to the living room..

Daya (teasing her) : mahan shree shree shree shreya ji aj itni jaldi uth gayi?

Shreya sleepy tone : time kya hua hai?

Daya : sadya nahi sirf 10 baj rahe hai..

Shreya : kya 10 baj rahe hai? Aj tho sab log aane wale hai na..

Daya : badi jaldi yaad agaya apko..

Shreya glared him and went to take bath..

She came out drying her hairs.. Daya had prepared coffee by then.. He gave her a cup.. Both had coffee..

Then daya went to take bath when the door bell rang..

Shreya opened the door and found rajat.. She smiled and welcomed him when the door bell rang again.. This time it was purvi.. Shreya welcomed her..

Rajvi sat on the couch..

Shreya : kuch lau tum dono ke liye?

Rajat : haan shreya ek glass pani..

Shreya : ok.. Purvi tumhare liye?

Purvi : nahi bhabhi mujhe kuch nahi chahiye..

Shreya : thik hai.. Shreya brings water and gives to him..

Purvi : vaise bhabhi daya bhai kaha hai?

Shreya : voh nahane gaye hai..

Purvi : ohh ok..

She receives a call so she excuses herself and attends the call.. Rajat was lost in his thoughts shreya notices this..

Shreya : rajat kya hua hai? Pareshaan lag rahe ho..

Rajat : haan kuch nahi

Shreya : tum mujhe dost samjh kar bol sakte ho..

Rajat : shreya voh actually main purvi se pyaar karta hoon..

Shreya : yeh problem hai?

Rajat : nahi.. problem yeh hai ki mujhe nahi pata ki voh mujhse pyaar karti hai ya nahi..

Shreya : tho phir main puch ke aau usse?

Rajat : nahi.. Main kuch asa karna chahta hoon ki voh khud bole ki voh mujhse pyaar karti hai..

Shreya : doh options hai tumhare pass baat pata lagane ke..

Rajat : voh kya?

Shreya : ya tho jhuta accident karwado khud ka, ya phir make her jealous..

Rajat : accident nahi karwa sakta kyuki agar usse sachai pata chal gayi tho voh khud mere haath pair thod degi..

Shreya : tho phir apne kisi dost se keh kar jealous karo usse..

Rajat : mere sare dosto ki shaadi ho chuki hai aur yeh baat purvi janti hai, cid mein se kisi ko lu tho tarika ko main di manta hoon, kisi aur junior ko liya tho voh uski haath pair tod degi..

Shreya. : hmm

Rajat : shreya please tum hi meri gf banne ka natak karo na..

Shreya : main?

Rajat : haan.. Tume bas yeh karna hoga mere liye.. And he says her something please mana math karna please..

Shreya (nervously) : thik hai

Rajat : thank you so much shreya..

Voice : kis liye?

Rajera turn and find daya standing.. They glance at each other and hope that he had not heard anything..

Shreya : voh isiliye kyuki maine isse love tips diye the..

Meanwhile purvi came back..

Daya : love tips aur tum.? Rajat yeh tume love ka nahi breakup ka tips de rahi hai.. Meri maano tho follow kabhi math karna.. Nahi tho gf ko behan bana degi yeh..

Shreya : acha? Tho phir app kyu nahi dete love tips, love guru (she said stressing on love guru)

Daya : voh voh

Shreya : dekha hogayi na bolti band.. Har baat pe mujhe kuch na kuch suna hota hai hi hai na?

Before they could argue more the door bell rang.. Purvi opens the door it was abhirika.. She welcomes them..

Abhijeet : kis baat pe bhes ho rahi thi?

Daya : tujhe asa kyu lagta hai ki hum bhes kar rahe the?

Abhi : acha tho pyaar se itne sor sor se baat kar rahe the?

Daya : haan voh shreya rajat aur purvi ko keh rahi thi ki main kitna acha pati hoon..

Shreya : ache pati aur app?

Daya : ofcourse main har sunday 6 baje uth ke khana banata hoon na tumhare liye.. Bhool gayi? Aj bhi tho maine hi banaya tha..

Tarika : sach mein daya tum yeh sab karte ho?

Abhijeet (pov) : margaya

Daya : haan

Tarika : tho phir kuch akal apne iss dost ko bhi doh.. Har sunday mujhe inhe jagane mein hi adha din nikal jata hai..

Daya was about to say when shreya cut him..

Shreya : arre tarika ji tips main deti hoon.. She said to tarika and turned to abhijit : abhi bhai app na har sunday subhe 6 baje uth ke phir bhar sofe pe so janna..

Purvi : yeh kya baat hui, matlab ki sona tho utna hi hai na.. Chaiye app bed par so jao ya phir couch pe..

Shreya : tho yeh mahashey bhi tho yahi karte hai.. (said pointing towards daya)

All exept daya : matlab?

Shreya : matlab yeh har sunday subhe 6 baje uthenge, phir fresh hoke coffee banake, newspaper padte coffee peenge, phir tv on karenge par tv pe kohi program nahi hoga kyuki unhe nahi pata na the great senior inspector daya ko abhi tv dekhna hai.. Gusse mein tv off karenge aur sofe pe hi doh minute ke liye ankhe band kar ke baithenge.. Phir kamre mein aake dekhenge ki kahi main uthi tho nahi, main nahi uthi tho yeh tahi sofe pe so jayenge.. Mere utne se phele uth kar ase acting karenge jaise ki yeh tab se khana bana rahe the.. Hai na daya.. Yeh seekhna hai na Abhijeet bhai ko apse? She finished and all burst out laughing.. Daya was embarrassed..

The door bell rang and daya opened the door.. He found all his teammates there.. He welcomes them..

Shreya : papa (acp sir) aur saluke sir nahi aye?

Daya : nahi voh dono iss hafte nahi ayenge, unhe kohi kaam hai..

All start to chat.. Ladies decide not to cook and order from outside.. So all were sitting..

Shreya as if taking a mike : bore nahi ho rahe kya sab log?

Abhi : par shreya karna kya hai?

Shreya : kyu na kohi game khele?

Purvi : par konsi game?

Rajat ; mimicking

Daya : par kon kiski acting karega?

Pankaj ; sir kyu na chits se decide kare?

All : ok

Pankaj wrote the chit and put it in a bowl..

Nikhil : ab kiski bari?

Sachin : bade log phele

Abhijeet : thik hai samjh gaya..

He goes and takes the chit.. He couldn't suppress his laughter seeing the name..

Daya : itna kyu hass rahe ho?

Abhi : inka naam mere pass hi ana tha?

Tarika : kiska naam hai?

Abhi : dr saluke..

All start to laugh..

Shreya : ab bhai naam aya hai tho acting bhi kar do..

Abhi : thik hai..

Abhi takes a old glass and wears it, he gives the look which saluke gives all the time.. He plays a song and takes a pillow and dances..

Shreya : yeh saluke sir karte hai?

Daya : arre yeh video tho dekho..

Daya shows her the video where saluke was dancing with a skeleton.. (scene taken from khooni safar part 1)

All start to laugh..

Abhi. : thank you thank you, he sits down..

Sachin : ab agli bari

Nikhil, pankaj : daya sir ki..

Daya : ok ok

Daya picks up the chit.. Daya : waah kya baat hai..

Tarika : kiska naam hai?

Daya : mrs dayanand shetty..

All : ohhhooo kya jodi hai?

Shreya : acha acting kharab hui na phir dekhiye kya karti hoon main..

Daya : haan haan pata hai..

Daya wears a scarf on his head.. Daya : daya main bhout thak gayi hoon apar mere liye khana bana denge?thank you so much daya.. Apko pata hai aj maine ek naya gaana dhunda.. Aur mere steps bhi match kar rahe the..

All start to laugh.. Shreya : apko main baad mein dekhti hoon..

Daya : ok mera ho gaya.. He comes and sits.. As he was sitting next to shreya, she was glaring him.. Daya : boss main tumhare pass aata hoon.. He went and sat next to abhijeet..

Next was shreya's turn..

Shreya takes the chit opens it reads the name and laughs..

Daya : kiska naam hai?

Shreya : mere pati ka..

Abhi : ab isse khete hai revenge..

All laugh

Shreya : ok ok.. Ek criminal chaiye.. Kon banega?

All : pankaj

Shreya :ok pankaj aao yaha pe..

Pankaj comes, Shreya holds his collar..

She shows him her palm..

Shreya : yeh haath dekha hai? Yeh jab mujhrimo pe padta hai na tho muh se piano bajne lagta hai.. Kya bajne lagta hai?

Pankaj : piano..

Abhi : Waah boss iss ne tho tum se Sadya ache se kiya..

Daya comes out of his trance..

Daya : haan..

All clap for her..

Shreya comes and sits down..

The acting continues..

Shreya receives a call seeing the id she smiles from ear to ear.. She goes to bedroom to attend the call.. Daya was noticing this.. He excuses himself and goes to the room.. Shreya was busy in talking that she notice daya behind her..

Shreya : aur tujhe pata hai maine na kal ek earing khareeda tujhe de dungi uss din tasha dekh rahi thi.. Ho tu usse de dena voh khush ho jayegi..

_: ok meri maa

Shreya : vaise mujhse tho raha nahi jata.. Pata hai mera kitna maan karta hai ki tujhse milu aur tere haath ka khana khau..

_: matlab tu mujhe nahi mere haath ke khaane ko miss kar rahi hai

Shreya : pagal main tujhe miss karti hoon.. Pata hai kal main mr bean dekh rahi thi.. Tho usse mujhe teri yaad aayi

_: matlab tu mujhe indirectly mr bean bol rahi hai..

Shreya : waah tu tho hoshiyar ho gaya..

_: huh

They were speaking when abhijeet came searching for daya..

Abhi : daya tu shreya ke peeche kya kar raha hai?

Shreya turns and finds daya..

Shreya (on the phone) : main tujhe baad mein call karti hoon..

She cuts the call and was about to ask him when the door bell rings..

She comes out and opens the door.. It was the food which they had ordered..

Shreya collects the order, gives him money and sends him..

Shreya : tarika, purvi, khana agaya hai..

Both of them : ok aa rahe hai hum..

Three ladies serve all others lunch.. All of them have lunch.. In between daya tries to talk to her but shreya was ignoring him..

All chat for some more time and leave..

Daya : shreya voh

Shreya : voh voh kya? App chup ke meri baate sun rahe the?

Daya : nahi voh

Shreya : tho phir mere peeche kya kar rahe the?

Daya : voh main

Shreya : voh main kya laga rakha hai? Ab main apne dost se baate bhi nahi kar sakti? Haan?

Daya : nahi mujhe laga ki kahi tum kohi pareshaani mein tho nahi ho..

Shreya : apko itni fikar kyu ho rahi hai..

Daya : kyuki tum meri biwi ho..

Shreya. : ek minute main apki biwi nahi contract biwi hoon kahi app bhul tho Nahi gaye..

Daya : nahi mujhe yaad hai

Shreya : bhulna bhi math saying so she leaves..

That whole day both didn't speak to each other.. Shreya was angry on him and daya was in a dilemma.. He was Not able to decide what to do.. So he decided to keep quite..

Both ate their dinner in silence and slept..

Next day

Daya got ready and left for bureau.. A murder had taken place so all were in the crime scene.. All come back by lunch time.. They find shreya in bureau..

Abhi : shreya tum

Shreya : haan bhai

Purvi; kaise aana hua?

Shreya ; aise hi ghar pe bhait ke bore ho rahi thi..

Freddy : chalo na shreya sab lunch karte hain..

All went to cafeteria.. Rajat and shreya sit opposite to each other.. Purvi was beside her, daya was opposite of purvi, abhirika opposite to each other, others all sat in their usual place.. They ordered and were waiting when rajat asks through his eyes to shreya weather she is ready.. She nods her head.. Daya sees this.. Some where he felt jealous.. Food came and all start to have.. Shreya pushes purvi's spoon down.. Purvi bends to take it when she notices rajeya playing footsie.. Purvi was shocked.. Daya also bends down as his mobile had fallen down.. He also saw them.. He was jealous.. Rajat and shreya seprate.. No one says anything..

Next day

Purvi was the first one to reach so she goes to cafeteria to drink coffee when she noticies rajat.. She hids behind the wall.. Daya also comes to bureau, as no one was there he went to cafeteria.. He sees shreya there.. He hids behind the door.. He saw purvi was seeing them but she had not seen him..

Rajat catches shreya's hands in his hands..

Rajat : kya tum sach mein mujhse pyaar karti ho?

Shreya : haan rajat.. Main tumse bhout pyaar karti hoon..

Rajat : par tumhari shaadi tho daya sir ke saath ho chuki hai..

Shreya : tum kaho tho main unhe divorce de sakti hoon..

Rajat : tho thik hai, tum daya sir ko divorce de do.. Phir hum dono shaadi kar lenge.. Daya listens this and leaves from there..

He receives a tight slap on his face.. Both were shocked.. Purvi holds his collar..

Purvi : rajat tum aise kaise kar sakte ho?

Rajat : maine kya kiya?

Purvi : tum shreya se shaadi kaise kar sakte ho?

Rajat : kyu nahi kar sakta?

Purvi : kyuki I LOVE YOU

Rajat just smiles..

Purvi : ab tum smile kyu kar rahe ho?

Rajat : kyunki mera plan kaam kar gaya..

Purvi : kaisa plan?

Rajat says his plan to make her confess..

Purvi : haww very bad matlab tum chate the main hi bolu.. Tum kuch nahi bologe?

Rajat : aj raat dinner pe pakka..

Purvi blushes.. She turns to thank shreya but she was missing..

Purvi : yeh shreya kaha gayi?

Rajat : shayad bureau mein ho..

Purvi nods her head

Both come to bureau.. All of them had arrived.. Purvi finds shreya talking to pankaj.. She goes and hugs her from behind..

Shreya turns..

Shreya : tujhe kya hua?

Purvi. : thank you so much..

Shreya : mention not.. Vaise party kab milegi?

Pankaj : kis khushi mein party?

Shreya : tu bateygi ya main batau? (said with a naughty smile)

Purvi was blushing..

Seeing this all came near her..

Abhi : purvi sharma kyu rahi ho?

Shreya : bata na (said in a naughty tone)

Purvi : voh voh

Rajat was standing in a distance and smiling.. Daya was happy seeing shreya's smile.. But her next sentence made his smile vanish..

Shreya : rajat tum batao na

It was rajat's time to get shy..

Acp came and found all discussing something..

Acp : kya hua sab ko?

No one dared to say anything.. All went back to their desk..

Acp : arre kuch tho bolo, sap sung gaya kya?

Shreya : papa

Acp : haan

Shreya : jaldi ek aur sagai hone wali hai

Acp : kis ki?

Shreya eyed towards rajvi..

Acp : samjh gaya.. Iss mein itna chup hone ki kya baat hai? Yeh tho khushi ki baat hai na..

Sachin : sir sagai hai kis ki?

Shreya went towards rajvi

Shreya : inn dono love birds ki..

All of them smiled.. Daya's true smile was back..

Acp : tho celebration tho banti hai..

All were enjoying when daya was standing in a corner and smiling..

Shreya : vaise aag vaha lagni thi apko mirchi kyu lag gayi?

Daya : kya bol rahi ho.. Mujhe samjh nahi aa raha..

Shreya : acha? Maine apko cafeteria mein chup ke hamari baate sunte dekh liya tha..

Daya : kitna jhut bologi main cafeteria mein nahi aya tha.. Main tho kaam kar raha tha..

He moves from there so that shreya could not see his smile..

Shreya from behind : mujhe asa kyu lag raha hai ki app smile kar rahe hai..

He turns he tries hard to suppress his smile.. He turns and moves from there smiling..

Shreya smiles and leaves for their house..

The day went normally.. Rajvi's engagement was fixed after a month as there was a high profile murder case..

A week passes like this..

Daya was smiling and thinking about the past week incident and driving his car..

He was driving when something caught his eyes..

A group of people were surrounding a girl who was lying unconscious.. Daya clears the crowd and was shocked seeing that girl's face..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : whom did daya see? Why was he shocked.. Whom was shreya talking to? Keep guessing and keep reviewing.. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Author note : as the number of reviews will decrease the number of days for the next update will increase.. So do read and REVIEW..**

 **Coming to the chapter**

Daya was shocked seeing her.. He never wished to see her again.. He didn't know what to do.. He went back to his car, he called ambulance.. The ambulance came within 5 minutes.. She was being shifted to the ambulance, when he noticed that, She had a note in her hand..

He read the note and got angry.. He took a u turn and drove his car towards his home..

Shreya was chatting with a small kid in the play ground area when she saw daya's car..

Shreya : daya ki gaadi?

Shreya (to that girl) : anju ab app jake khelo haan.. Main baad mein milti hoon tumse..

Anju ; thik hai di..

That little girl went to play with others.. Shreya went behind daya's car, he went in the lift, shreya was about to enter when the lift door got closed..

She tried to call daya but his number was switched off.. She was climbing up the stairs when she received call from abhijeet..

Shreya : haan bhai

Abhi : shreya daya hai kya vaha?

Shreya : haan bhai, bureau ke liye niklhe the par pata nahi kyu achanak se yaha agaye..

Abhi : acha tum ek kaam karo usse rok ke rako.. Main aake dekhta hoon..

Shreya : ok, par within that he cut the call..

Shreya wents towards their home, door was in a ajar.. So she quickly went inside..

She heard a loud noise of something breaking down.. It was from daya's room, so she rushed towards his room..

Daya was standing there, his right hand was bleeding.. And the mirror was broken to pieces..

Shreya : daya yeh apne kya kiya..

Daya : shreya please mujhe akela chod do (he said shouting)

Shreya ; nahi chodungi..

Daya : shreya he was going to say something else when, sherya kept her finger on his lips and silenced him.. Then she took his other hand and brought the medicine kit and did dressing for his hand..

Shreya (camly) : kya hua hai daya?

Daya : kuch nahi voh

Shreya : mujhe sirf sach suna hai..

Daya sighed : voh aj subha maine purbi ko dekha..

Shreya looked confused, so daya continued

Daya : purvi nahi purbi, meri ex girlfriend..

Shreya : ohh, tho kya hua?

Daya : uss ne suicide karne ki koshish ki..

Shreya : phir kya hua?

Daya : aur marte waqt, chiti pe mera naam likha hai.. He gave her the letter..

Shreya read it, she had written that daya was not accepting her back, so she didn't find any way so she was doing suicide..

Shreya : mar gayi kya voh?

Daya : nahi, hospital chod aya hoon..

Shreya cups his face

Shreya : daya joh kuch bhi hua uss mein apki galti nahi hai.. App hi ne kaha tha na ki app dono ke beech understanding nahi hai, tho phir app dono ka kohi future nahi hai..

Daya : haan par agar maine usse ek chance

Shreya : daya jab usse app par vishvas hi nahi hai tho app usse chance de kar kya karenge.. Voh phir se apko aur sadya dard de ke chali jayegi..

Daya : I think you are right

Shreya : I am always right...

Both share a laugh at this..

Shreya : chaliye ab bureau jayeiye.. Drive kar ke nahi taxi mein jaana..

Daya : ok..

Saying so he leaves..

Shreya smiles and start cleaning the bedroom, when the door bell rings..

She opens the door and finds abhijeet..

Shreya : arre bhai app, andar aiye na

She welcomes him..

Abhi : shreya voh daya

Shreya : voh gusse mein the phir maine unhe samjha ke bureau bhej diya hai..

Abhi : thank you shreya..

Shreya : par thanks kis liye bhaiya? Yeh tho mera kaam hai..

Abhi : mujhe iss purbi pe yakeen nahi hai..

Shreya : tho bhaiya kyu na vaha jake dekhe, shayad kohi saboot mil jaye uske khilaf..

Abhi : haan chalo

Both of them went to that spot where daya had found purbi.. Both of them found some proof, then they spoke to the doctor who was treating her.. They took the reports..

Abhi : isse tho main yahi mar dunga..

Shreya (with confidence) ; bhaiya kyu marna hai, main hoon na..

Abhi : matlab

Shreya. : matlab yeh sarur daya ko apne paas anne ki koshish karegi.. Tab dekh na main iske saath kya karti hoon..

Abhijeet smiled..

Next day

Evening while returning duo thought to meet purbi.. She had been kept under observation for 24 hrs..

Duo go to her ward.. She was sleeping.. She woke up

Purbi : ahh kon hai?

Abhijeet was getting angry but he was not saying anything only because of shreya.. She had said him not to say anything..

Daya : purbi ab tum kaisi ho?

Purbi sat on the bed..

Purbi : daya mujhe maaf kardo.. Main aage se kabhi bhi abhi bhai par shak nahi karungi..

Abhijeet : khabar dar joh mujhe bhai kaha tho..

Daya signals him to be quite..

Purbi holds his hands : please mujhe ek mauka de do.. She said crying.. Abhijeet was about to say when a voice fell into their ears..

Voice : khabar dar joh daya ki taraf aank utha kar bhi dekha tho.. Muh thod dungi tera..

Abhijeet smiles and daya was shocked..

Daya : shreya tum?

Shreya : haan main

Purbi : kon ho tum..

Shreya : arre itni jaldi kya hai mujhe jaane ki? Phele apne yeh magarmach (crocodile) ke aasu tho pooch le..

Purbi : you

Shreya shouts : meri baat abhi tak khatam nahi hui hai.. Yeh apni doh kaudi ki acting mere samne math kar..

Daya : shreya yeh tum

Shreya : bilkul thik keh rahi hoon.. Daya app hi sochiye, agar isse sach mein marna hota tho kisi building se khudleti, ya phir apni kalayi (wrist) kaat leti.. Par nahi yeh ussi road pe, jis road se app har roz jaate ho, neend ki dawayi leke marne ki koshish kyu karti..

Purbi : voh voh

Shreya : yeh pakad apni reports.. Padh sakti hai na tho padh isse..

Purbi opens and reads it..

Daya : par asa kya lika hai inn reports mein..

Shreya : daya apko tho pata hi hoga.. Suicide karne ke liye sleeping pills ka pura bottle lena hota hai..

Daya : haan

Shreya : tho phir iss madam ne sirf adhi bottle kyu li?

Purvi : voh main

Shreya : voh main kya? Reports pe saaf saaf likha hai ki tumhari jaan ko kohi khatra nahi hai.. Jis quantity ki pills li hai na usse teri jaan ko kohi khatra nahi hai, isse sirf tum bhesosh ho jaati.. Usse sadya tumhe kuch nahi hota.. Yeh baat tum bhi janti ho..

Purbi starts crying

Shreya : apne yeh glycerine ke aasu mujhe dhikana bandh kar.. Main tere jaal mein nahi aane wali..

Purbi : I'm sorry daya.. Mujhe laga ki main isse tumhe paa loongi..

Shreya : daya shayad tumhe ek mauka bhi de dete, par tumhare iss harkat ke baad tumne voh bhi gawah diya..

Purbi said nothing.. She was sitting with head hung down..

Shreya : jab tume unki takat bani tha, tab tumne unhe tut ne pe majboor kiya.. Yeh tho pyaar nahi hota.. Tumne na hi unhe samjha na hi unse jude rishto ke bare mein socha.. Agar sach mein tum unse pyaar karti tho unki takat bani rehti..

Purbi said nothing.. She felt guilty..

Shreya : guilty feel karke kuch nahi hoga.. Isse pehle ki tum kisi aur pe bhi ilzam lagao, sau (100) baar soch lena..

Saying so shreya was about to move when purbi stopped her

Purbi. : tum ho kon vaise

Shreya turns back.. : MRS DAYANAND SHETTY

Purbi was shocked.. Daya smiled and moved behind shreya..

Abhijeet : perfect couple hai na yeh dono.. Tho kabhi bhi inhe pareshaan karne ki sochna bhi math..

Saying so Abhijeet too went from there..

Dareya were going when daya said

Daya : thank you

Shreya : kis liye?

Daya : voh joh kuch bhi tumne andar kaha

Shreya : voh tho mera kaam tha.. Ab chale?

Daya nods his head..

Daya : vaise tumne dialogue practice kiya tha kya?

Shreya : nahi kyu?

Daya : nahi ab mujhe yakeen ho gaya hai ki tum sach mein ek achi actress sarur banogi..

Shreya just smiles..

Dareya reach home.. Daya cooks food for both, he comes to call her when he sees. Her talking to someone..

She was smiling and speaking.. Daya was lost in her..

Shreya finished speaking and finds daya standing leaning against the door..

Shreya : kya hua?

Daya : yeh dekh raha tha ki tum kitni der baat karti ho..

Shreya glares him Nd moves from there..

Dareya have their dinner..

Daya : Vaise phone pe baat kise kar rahi thi?

Shreya : offo mere boy friend se

Daya starts to cough..

Shreya : kya hua?

Daya : kuch nahi..

They finished their dinner and sleep..

Like this a month passes..

Rajvi's engagement day was arriving..

All were busy in preparation..

One day

In dareya's home

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : so what happened one day? Want to know then start reviewing.. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Author note : thank you for your support**

 **Someone said for me not to re update the same chapter twice.. Dear, if all of you review then there is no need for me to re update the chapter.. Hope you all review..**

 **Coming to the chapter**

One day

Daya had gone to bureau..

Shreya was sitting in her room and was staring at pic blankly.. She kept her phone aside and went in front of the god statue and started shouting..

Shreya : kyu kiya mere saath aisa? Kya bigada tha maine apka? Ek khush rehne wale parivaar ko bhikar ke rakh diya.. Kyu kiya asa apne kyu?

She broke down.. She went to her room and took out a photo album from her bag, it was a pic of her parents, brother and her..

She just saw that pic and kept it near her heart and started crying.. Some memories came in front of her..

Flashback

Shreya was only 17 yrs then..

She woke up by the shouting voice.. She came down.. Her parents were fighting, actually not fighting her mom was scolding her father..

Shreya : kya hua maa? Kyu daat rahe ho papa ko?

Shreya's mom was crying : tu puch apne iss papa se inhone kya kiya hai?

Shreya's father had tears in his eyes..

Shreya : papa kiya hua hai?

He doesn't reply..

Shreya's mom went and brought a newspaper.. It had a article..

Shreya's mom : yeh dekh aur padh tere baap ne kya kiya hai..

She went and caught his collar..

S.m : kyu kiya apne aisa? Ek baar bhi yeh nahi socha ki voh apka beta hai? She shouts "kyu? Kyu kiya apne aisa" saying so she broke down..

Shreya was shocked reading that article.. She glanced at her father who was standing with head down.. Shreya went near her mother..

Shreya : maa sambhalo apne app ko..

S.m : kaise sambhalu apne app ko?

Shreya : maa

S.m : iss admi ne mujhse mera beta chin liya..

Shreya's father just saw her..

Shreya : nahi maa.. Bhai ke maut ke zimidaar voh khud hai..

Both of them were shocked..

S.m : yeh tu keh rahi hai?

Shreya : haan maa.. Voh terrorist ke saath bhik gaye the.. Voh desh drohi ban gaye the.. Apka beta kabka maar chuka tha.. Yeh joh mara hai na voh apka beta nahi ek terrorist tha.. Aur papa ne joh kuch bhi kiya voh thik kiya maa..

S.m saw her in disbelief.. She went to her room and locked herself inside..

Shreya and her father saw each other and went to her room..

S.f : geeta darwaza kholo..

There was no response so shreya knocked..

Shreya : maa darwaza kholo..

There was a window near, so both saw from there..

Her mother had poured the kerosene on herself..

Shreya ; maa nahi

S.f : geeta nahi

He tries to break the door but he couldn't.. She doesn't listen..

Shreya's mom : aj mera beta mujhse chin gaya uska tum dono ko kohi gham nahi hai na tho kal ko meri maut ka bhi tum dono ko kohi dukh nahi hoga..

S.f : pagalo jaise baate math karo geeta..

She doesn't listen and burns the match stick.. Within seconds whole her body was in fire..

Shreya and her father was shouting..

Shreya : maa...

S.f called the ambulance and fire brigade but she had died already..

Shreya broke down crying and her father was consoling her..

Shreya : sirf aur sirf meri hi wajah se maa ki jaan gayi hai..

S.f : nahi beta.. Yeh meri hi galti hai..

Shreya : nahi papa apne sirf apna faraz nibhaaya hai.. Galti tho meri hai.. Shayad mujhe maa ko baad mein samjhna chaiye tha..

Saying so she broke down hugging her father..

S.f : nahi beta mere iss desh prem ke chakar main maine tumse tumhare maa aur bhai ko chin liya..

Shreya : nahi papa.. App ne joh kuch bhi kiya voh sahi tha..

He just kissed her on her forehead..

Both cried their heart out..

Next day

Their eyes had dried.. They had no more strength to cry...

Both of them performed the last rituals..

She was lost in her thoughts.. She came out hearing the sound of door bell..

She quickly hid the photoframe and wiped her tears.. then opened the door..

It was daya.. She let him inside.. Then locked the door.. She brought water and gave it to him..

Daya : itni der lag rahi darwaza kholne mein..

Shreya : haan voh main so rahi thi

Daya : iss waqt?

Shreya notices the time.. It was 5:30pm..

Shreya : haan voh mere sar mein dard tha.. Dawayio ke wajah se sadya der tak so gayi shayad..

Daya : ok main fresh ho ke aata hoon..

Shreya nods..

She glances at the clock and went to her room and locked herself.. She didn't want daya to hear her sobs..

She composed herself and called someone..

_: ji kon bol raha hai?

Shreya : id tho check kar lete ek baar

_: he then checks his id : haan shreya bolo

Shreya : khud ko dosh dena band kijiye.. Joh kuch bhi bhai ke saath hua voh ek na ek din hona hi tha aur maa

_: galti teri nahi hai

Shreya : nahi meri hi galti hai.. Mujhe unhe pyaar se samjhna chaiye tha.. Main ek beti ke roop mein haar gayi, ek achi beti nahi ban payi main.. Meri wajah se maa hume chod kar chali gayi.. She broke down saying this..

_: shreya sambhalo khud ko.. Jo kuch bhi hua uss mein teri gakti nahi hai.. Joh kuch bhi hua voh

Shreya : hamare naseeb mein tha.. Hai na

_: haan shayad hamare kismat mein yahi likha ho.. Ab bas rona band kar do..

Shreya : ap bhi apne aasu poch lo

_: (without realizing) haan.. He realized wt he said and changes.. : nahi voh main nahi ro raha

Shreya : jhut bolna nahi aata hai apko..

_: kaise samjh jati hai tu sab kuch..

Shreya : main nahi samjhungi tho kon samjhega?

Daya came out Nd looked for shreya he leaned towards the door and heard only the last sentence.. He thinks that she is speaking to her boyfriend and leaves..

_: haan haan samjh gaya..

Shreya : tho phir voh album band karo aur naha ke aao.. Bureau nahi jana kya?

_: abhi kaha.. Sirf 6 hi tho baj rahe hai..

Shreya : sahi kaha lekin subhe ke 6 nahi shaam ke 6 baj rahe hai..

_: he saw the clock it showed 6pm..

_: smiled sheepishly..

Shreya : ab thoda sa kuch kha lo aur dawayi lo..

_: kabhi kabhi sochta hoon ki tu nahi hoti tho mera kya hota?

Shreya : sadya sochne ki zaroorat nahi hai.. Jaake phele kuch kha lo.. Shubhe se kuch nahi khaya hai apne..

_: tho tune konsa khaya hai..

Shreya : main kha lungi..

_: acha thik hai.. Abhi rakta hoon bye..

Shreya : bye...

After the call ended she got up and washed her face and came outside..

Daya was sitting on the sofa.. Seeing her he increased the volume..

Shreya : kya hua hai?

Daya : tumhe kya? Tum baat karo na apne uss boyfriend se..

Shreya just smiled.. She was about to move when her head started spinning.. She takes the support of the couch, daya sees this and moves near her.. He holds her..

Daya : shreya kya tum thik ho?

She couldn't reply anything, she faints in his arms.. He pats her face but all in vain.. He took her in his arms.. He made her lye on the bed and called the doctor..

Doctor examines her and says that this is because of weakness and stress.. He says him to give some glucose tablets.. Daya says ok and brings them.. Shreya wakes up after sometime..

Daya helps her to sit.. He gives her those tablets, she was about to deny but she sees his angry face and gulps it down..

Daya : akal naam ki cheez hai tum mein? Asa kya hua hai joh tum khana pina chod kar baiti ho? Agar tumhe kuch ho jaata tho mera... She looks at him so he changes the sentence.. I mean hum sab kya hota..

Shreya : kuch nahi hua hai mujhe..

Daya : haan haan behosh tho main hua tha..

Shreya : voh

Daya : chup sirf meri baat suno.. Agar dubara asa kuch bina khaye rahi na tho mujhse bura kohi nahi hoga..

Shreya : hmm

Daya : good and he goes out and brings food for her..

Shreya : yeh

Daya : khana hai,

Shreya : mujhe tho dikh hi nahi raha tha..

Daya : isiliye bataya... Ab khana khatam karo jaldi..

Shreya : mujhe nahi khana..

Daya sits beside her and takes a piece near her mouth.. She couldn't refuse so she opens her mouth and he feeds her.. She too took a piece and feed him.. They finished eating.. Daya cleans the kitchen and comes back..

Daya : agar kuch chaiye tho puch lena..

Shreya nods her head..

Daya goes to his room and sleeps... Midnight he woke up by a loud voice.. That voice was of shreya's.. He ran to her room and found her Sweating and murmuring something.. He went next to her.. She was shouting something..

Shreya : maine mara hai unhe.. Voh meri vajah se mari hai..

Daya : shreya, shreya he shakes her.. She gets up and hugs him and starts crying.. Daya pats her head to comfort her..

Shreya : maine mara hai unhe main ek khooni hoon..

Daya separates and cups her face..

Daya : shreya tumne kisi ko nahi mara hai..

Shreya : nahi main unka khoon kiya hai.. Meri wajah se unhone

Daya shouts : shreya..

She stops blabbering and hugs him and cries..

Daya : shreya kuch nahi hua hai.. Chalo so jao..

He makes her sleep.. After making sure he that she had slept he was about to leave when she holds his hand..

Shreya (in sub conscious state) mujhe chod ke math jao..

Daya : main yahi hoon..

Shreya cuddles his hand and sleeps.. Daya couldn't take his hand so he slept near her..

Next day

Shreya woke up.. She was about to move when daya came there holding a cup containing coffee.. He gave it to her.. She drank it quietly..

Daya : shreya kya hua hai tumhare saath?

Shreya : kuch nahi..

Daya : tho kal raat ko tum ro kyu rahi thi?

Shreya : kal raat?

Daya; haan kal raat and said her what happened last night except that she had said him to be with her..

Shreya ; voh thakan ki vajaha se

Daya : mujhe asa kyu lag raha hai ki tum sach chupa rahi ho?

Shreya : asa kuch nahi hai

Daya sighs : agar mujhe kabhi ek dost samjha ho tho bata dena.. Main hamesha rahunga tumhare liye..

Saying so he was about to leave when shreya stopped him..

Shreya : voh and she said him what ever she thought yesterday (flashback scene)

Shreya finished it and broke down..

Daya went and hugged her and was consoling her..

Daya : shreya joh kuch bhi hua iss mein tumhari kohi galti nahi hai..

Shreya separates : nahi agar main

Daya : chup.. Agar tum aise ro kar bhetogi tho kya aunty aur tumhare bhai ko acha lagega?

Shreya nods in no

Daya : tho phir rona band karo..

He wipes her tears..

Daya : chalo jaldi tayar ho jao.. Phir hume sagai ke shopping pe bhi tho jaana hai..

Shreya nods and goes to get ready.. Daya also gets ready and both have breakfast and leave..

All of them go for shopping.. This time all go for ladies shopping first..

All were selecting.. Shreya holds a lehnga of peach and purple, and stands infront of the mirror.. She was seeing it when daya from behind says it was not that nice.. She turns and finds him.. He signals her to select other dress.. She nods and asks for other one..

She takes other lengha it was pink and blue combination.. She shows it to him through mirror.. He signals it is ok.. He sees a lengha and brings it.. It was maroon and pink combo lengha.. He gives it to her

Shreya : wow daya yeh tho bhout sundar hai..

Daya : akhir meri selection joh hai..

Shreya smiles.. Daya was happy seeing her smile back..

They finished shopping by evening.. Evening all headed towards their home.. Dareya decided to have dinner outside.. They had dinner in a restaurant and go to their home.. Both were tired so they slept soon..

That Sunday was rajvi's engagement.. All were happy.. Engagement went on normally.. Pandit ji says the muhurat was after 3 months.. So all become happy..

Like this one month pass..

One day

Daya calls shreya and says her that today they would go out for dinner.. Shreya becomes happy..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : ab dinner mein aur kohi hungama hoga ya dinner sweet aur simple hoga.. Jaane ke liye keep calm and review :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Author note : thank you for your support**

 **Saleena : no need of sorry dear.. Your review did not hurt me.. I just wanted to clear your doubt.. Sorry if I was rude to you..**

 **Coming to the chapter**

One day

Daya decides to take shreya to her favourite resturant.. As she had helped him to overcome purbi's plan.. So he calls her and says her to come to bureau..

Shreya comes to bureau during lunch break and stays there.. Evening all leave early as there was less work..

Dareya were in daya's car..

Shreya : vaise achanak se mujhe treat kyu?

Daya : voh tumne mujhe sambhalna tha na, isiliye

Shreya looked confused

Daya : purbi se

Shreya : par voh tho doh mahine phele tha na

Daya : haan.. Par main kya karoon kaam se phursat ab mili mujhe..

Shreya : ohh okk..

Both became silent.. Shreya started the convo

Shreya : Vaise app ne abhi tak mujhe bataya nahi ki app kyu asal mein shaadi karna chate hai..

Daya : voh

Shreya : voh?

Daya : main purbi ko bhul nahi paya tha, aur main kisi aur ladki se shaadi kar ke uski zindagi barbad nahi karna chahta..

Shreya : ohh vaise contract khatam hone ke baad app kya karenge?

Daya : kuch nahi,

Shreya : kuch nahi?

Daya : haan matlab ki jaise meri zindagi chalegi ussi tarah chalegi..

Shreya : ohh

Daya : vaise tum tho actress banogi na..

Shreya : hmm.. She changes the topic..

Shreya : vaise hum jaa kaha rahe hai?

Daya : tumhaare favourite resturant pe khana khane

Shreya : mere favourite resturant?

Daya : haan

Shreya looks outside..

Shreya : hum jungle ke raaste kyu jaa rahe hai?

Daya. : tumhare favourite resturant iss jungle ke baad hi tho aata hai..

Shreya was confused but kept quite.. Daya stops the car after some time..

He gets down and peeps through the window.. Daya : dekho agaya tumhara favourite resturant..

Shreya gets down..

Shreya (says awkwardly) ; sach mein app chahte hai ki main andar jaaun?

Daya : haan kyu?

Shreya : board padhiye..

Daya makes a face and reads it aloud : HOTEL PARADISE RESTURANT AND...

Shreya : and?

Daya (in a low voice) : bar

Shreya : apse kisne kaha ki yeh mera favourite resturant hai?

Daya : voh maine tumhare aur purvi ki baate suni thi jab tum usse apne favourite restaurant ke bare mein baata rahi thi..

Shreya sees him and bursts into laughter..

Daya : kya hua?

Shreya : daya voh uski kohi cousin bangalore jane wali hai tho usne mujhse pucha ki vaha pe konsa restaurant acha hoga.. Tho hotel paradise maine bola joh yaha nahi bangalore mein hai.. Mujhe Mumbai ke restaurant ke bare mein kuch nahi pata.. Sirf unn restaurant ka pata hai jis mein main apke saath gayi hoon..

Daya smiles sheepishly.. Shreya laughs..

Shreya : vaise bhook lagi hai..

Daya : haan main khana laata hoon, tum yahi rehna..

Shreya : ok

Daya went inside and brought dinner for both..

Shreya takes those packets, a idea hits her mind..

Shreya : daya apki car mazboot tho hai na.. She said pointing towards his scorpio car..

Daya : haan kyu (confused)

Shreya : quki.. And sat before on the bonnet..

Daya : are you sure tum yahi bhetogi?

Shreya : haan app bhi aye na..

Daya too sat next to her.. As the place was less, both came close to each other.. Both have the food..

Shreya was about to get down when daya holds her wrist..

Shreya : kya hua?

Daya : thodi der yaha bhaito na..

Shreya : ok

Both slept on the windshield.. They were looking at the stars..

Shreya : daya

Daya : hmm

Shreya : agar ek genie apko teen wishes deta tho, app kya mangte usse?

Daya : pheli ek wish yeh hai ki mere sare teammates joh ki mera parivaar hai, voh hamesha khush rahe..

Shreya : dusri wish?

Daya : yeh waqt yahi tham jaye..

Shreya : matlab?

Daya : shreya main ek sach kehna chata hoon, tumse..

Shreya : khaiye na (she said with a smile)

Daya : pata nahi jab tum mere pass hoti ho tho mujhe bhout khushi hoti hai..

Shreya's smile faded listening this..

Daya : arre yaar main tho mazak kar raha tha..

Shreya tries to smile..

Daya : sach yeh hai ki tumne meri bhout help ki hai.. Sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se abhijeet ke chehre pe maine khushi dekhi hai.. Agar main chata bhi tho bhi yeh akele nahi kar pata.. Thank you so much..

Shreya : acha.. Vaise app inn do mahine baad mujhe bhul jayenge? (she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice..)

Daya : nahi tumhe kaise bhul sakta hoon.. Tumhare vajah se hi tho aj abhijeet aur tarika ki shaadi hui hai..

Shreya smiles..

Daya : chalo ghar chalte hain..

Dareya try to get down at the same time so their head hit each other

Dareya : ouch..

Shreya : app phele utar jayeiye..

Daya : nahi ladies first

They both argue..

Shreya : thik hai main utar jaati hoon.. Saying so she jumps down..

Daya : phele hi meri baat maan jaati na.. He also comes down..

Shreya nods and both sit in the car.. They were passing through the jungle when the car stops..

Shreya : kya hua?

Daya : oh no

Shreya : hua kya hai?

Daya : shreya I'm really sorry

Shreya : hua kya hai?

Daya : voh voh

Shreya : kya voh voh? Agge bhi boliye..

Daya : gaadi mein,

Shreya : gaadi mein?

Daya : gaadi mein petrol khatam ho gaya, main shaam ko petrol bharna bhul gaya..

Shreya : kya..

Daya : shreya I'm really sorry

Shreya : apke sorry bolne se gaadi mein petrol ajayega?

Daya : nahi (said lowering his head)

Shreya : ab kya kare?

Daya : chal ke chalte hain..

Shreya : pagal ho gaye ho? Itni raat ko, iss raste se janna safe nahi hoga..

Daya : jab sr inspector daya hai tho dar kis baat ka.. Chalo.. Saying so he got down..

Shreya : daya

Daya : chalo yaar

He said extending his hand towards her.. She saw in his eyes and placed her hand and came out..

Daya took his revolver, torch and some necessary items..

Daya extending his hand : chalo..

Shreya pushed his hand and started walking..

Daya ran and came next to her..

Daya : arre yaar main tho romantic ho raha tha..

Shreya glared him but said anything..

Daya : acha ok nahi main mera mazak band karta hoon..

Shreya : good..

Both walked for about one hour..

Shreya : abhi time kya hua?

Daya : sadya nahi das (10) baj rahe hain..

Shreya : kya? Matlab hum ek ghante se chal rahe hain?

Daya : hmm

Shreya : kya hmm? Main ab aur nahi chal sakti..

She sat on the road itself..

Daya : shreya bus hume rasta mil gaya lagta hain..

Shreya : main nahi chal sakti..

Daya : pls shreya mere liye he extents his hand

Shreya : sirf apke liye, she grabs his hand and both start walking..

They walked for more 15 minutes but they were lost..

Shreya : bas ab main aur nahi chal sakti..

Daya was about say something when he steps on something, he falls over her and she could not take his weight and both fell.. As the next was forest both rolled and slipped through the slope.. As shreya was down she got hurt on her back.. But she didn't want to show this to daya but he had already seen it..

Daya : shreya I'm sorry..

Shreya : sorry kis liye?

Daya : meri wajah se tumhe chot lagi..

Shreya doesn't say anything..

Shreya (pov) : app samjh jaate hain meri har pareshaani ko?

Daya just smiles.. He stands and makes her stand..

Daya : yeh sab kuch meri hi wajah se hua hai.. Na hi main dinner plan karta aur na hi yeh sab kuch hota..

Shreya : nahi I'm happy ki you did that..

Daya was confused

Shreya. : haan maine aj tak car ke bonnet pe bhait ke na hi khana khaya hai aur na hi taaro ko dekha hai.. I was my best day ever..

Daya just smiles..

They were standing there when they hear gun shot..

Daya : yeh goli ki awaz..

Both of them exchanged glances..

Daya : tum yahi ruko main dekh kar aata hoon..

Shreya : main bhi chalti hoon..

Daya : nahi tum yahi ruko, khatra ho sakta hai..

Shreya was about to say but he doesn't listen and moves from there..

Daya was going when two people caught hold of him.. He tries to fight with them but they were stronger than him.. He was doing this when a voice fell into his ears.. He saw front, it was shreya, she had a gun in her hand..

Shreya : chup chap daya ko chod do varna tum dono ke liye acha nahi hoga..

One of the goon : tu maregi hume? Tujhe tho gun bhi chalana nahi aata..

Shreya smirked and shot one of the goon on his shoulder..

Shreya : ab daya ko chodega ya seene pe goli maru main?

They were about to shoot her but she was quick she shot both of them on their leg.. Both of them caught their leg and fell on the ground.. Daya escaped, he caught shreya's hand and both ran from there..

They were running when another goon came in front of them.. He didn't give them a chance to shoot, he fired the bullet..

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : so whom did the bullet hit? Want to know? Then keep calm and review.. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Author note : disappointed with the no of reviews.. do you want me to stop?**

 **but i loved two reviews.. one is of the guest..**

 **dear, you can call me ash.. don't need of calling me di and all.. loved your review.. I hope u are reading this.. if so then please mention name next time on.. love you :***

 **ans the second one**

 **Duo's girl mahi**

 **loved your review akka ..**

 **dekhte hai tere guesses kitne sahi hai.. yeh tho aane wale chapters hi batayenge ;)**

 **and geet di thanks for reading again and reviewing :)**

 **Coming to the chapter**

The goon aims towards daya but shreya comes in middle and the bullet hits her near her heart.. Daya frozed.. She fell in his arms.. Daya was patting her cheeks..

Daya : shreya..

Shreya was breathing heavily but still she managed to speak..

Shreya : da..ya...app..ya..ha..se.. Chale... Jay..eye...

Daya : tumhare saath nibhane ka wada kiya hai na tho main tumhe aise chod kar kahi na jaoonga..

Shreya tries to say something but she losses her consciousness..

Daya (shouts) : shreyaaaa..

He takes her in his arms.. He carries her to the road..

He makes her sit and tries calling abhijeet but the signal was not available.. So he makes shreya sit there with the support of a bark of a tree.. And he moves little front where there was signal.. He quickly calls abhijeet and ambulance and comes back to shreya..

Daya just hugs her.. And he wipes his tears and separates.. He cups her face..

Daya : shreya tumne sahi kaha tha.. Mujhe tumhari baat sun leni chaiye thi.. Tumhari iss halat ka simedar sirf aur sirf main hi hoon.. Par tum fikar math karo, tumhe kuch nahi hoga..

Within no time abhijeet and tarika reach there behind them was ambulance.. They quickly shift shreya in the ambulance and all of them head towards hospital.. Shreya was immediately rushed to operation theater..

Daya was standing outside with tears in his eyes..

Abhijeet kept his hand hand on daya's shoulder.. Daya immediately hugs him.. Abhijeet pats his back..

Daya : Abhijeet yeh sab kuch meri wajah se hi hua hai..

Abhi : ab tho bata ki hua kya tha?

Daya : voh and said what happened till now..

Abhi : shreya thik keh rahi thi, itni raat ko tum dono vaha jungle ke raaste se nahi janna chaiye tha..

Daya just stands there lowering his head..

The door opens and the doctor comes out.. Daya rushes to him..

Daya : doc shreya

Doctor : abhi voh khatre se bhar hai

Daya smiles..

Doctor : dekhiye khoon bhout bheh gaya hai.. Iss ke karan unhe kam se kam doh hafto tak Complete bedrest karna chahiye..

Daya : ji doc.. Kya hum unse mil sakte hain?

Doc : dekhiye abhi nahi.. Voh dawayio ke wajah se so rahi hai.. Isiliye app log subhe mil lena..

Daya : ok doctor..

Saying so the doctor leaves..

Daya : abhijeet tarika tum dono ghar jao, main rukta hoon yaha..

Abhijeet : thik hai.. Kohi bhi madat chaiye tho call kar lena..

Daya : hmm

Tarika : hum chalte hai daya.. Kal subhe ajayenge..

Daya nods his head.. Both of them went..

Daya goes to her room.. She was sleeping peacefully.. She had a bandage on her hand.. He sat on the stool near her.. Some memories flashed in front his eyes..

How she used to scold him for his silly decisions, how she cared for him when he was in trouble, how she said MRS DAYANADA SHETTY in front of purbi, those words were echoing in his mind, her dancing, her innocence, her smile, her nervousness, the moment when she hugged him, how she becamed excited seeing her favourite food, how he used to become lost in her eyes.. A smile came on his lips.. He takes her hand in his hand..

Daya : shreya I'm really sorry.. Maine tumhe dukh ke siway kuch nahi diya.. I'm really sorry shreya a tear slipped from his eyes.. He caressed her hair and slept next to her keeping his head on the bed..

Next day

Daya woke up and saw shreya looking at him.. As soon as he saw she turned her head towards the other side..

Daya smiled at this...

Daya : shreya tum uth gayi.. Main doctor ko bulake laata hoon..

Shreya nods her head..

Daya calls the doctor, doctor checks her and says that she will get discharged by next day..

Daya thanked doctor..

Before daya could speak to her, a nurse came with a soup bowl..

Shreya : yeh mujhe khana hai?

Nurse : ji madam

Shreya : mujhe nahi khana yeh.. She said making faces..

Nurse saw towards daya, he said he will see.. Nurse nods and leaves.. Daya sits next to shreya on the stool..

Daya takes the soup and takes a spoon near her mouth..

Shreya without seeing : maine kaha na mujhe nahi she saw it was daya.. She became quite..

Daya : chalo khao yeh chup chap..

Shreya opens her mouth to say something but he feeds her soup.. She doesn't say anything and drinks it quietly..

Two people were witnessing this scene..

Person 1 : sir kya soch rahe hai ap?

Person 2 : yahi ki mujhe ab shreya ki chinta karne ki zaroorat nahi hai..

Both of them smile and leave dareya alone..

Next day shreya was discharged.. All came to meet her in the evening..

Shreya was recovering.. Daya was helping her.. Both became more close to each other.. Daya used to get jealous when shreya got call from her so called boy friend.. He tried to hide it but shreya used to see this and smile.. Dareya's feeling for each other became more deep.. Both couldn't stay away from each other for a longer period.. But both denied the fact that they were in love..

One day

Shreya was back to her form.. It was a Sunday but due to tiredness no one decided to meet as that week there was a high profile murder case which was complicated to slove.. So dareya were alone at home..

Shreya was sitting on the kitchen platform as daya was trying his cooking skills..

Shreya : daya kya bana rahe ho?

Daya : bola na shreya surprise hai..

Shreya : yahi par behti hoon tho surprise kaisa hua?

Daya : kyuki tumhe pata nahi hai ki main kya bana raha hoon aur main nahi batana chata tumhe..

Shreya : huh.. Saying so she got down and goes and sits on the window panel.. She was sitting there when daya came there holding two bowls..

Daya : yeh lo

Shreya : kya hai yeh?

Daya : tumhare favourite pakode..

Shreya (excited like a kid) : sachi?

Daya : muchi

Shreya takes the bowl and starts having.. Daya smiles seeing her innocence..

Shreya : ap bhi khaiye na

Daya : haan.. Saying so he sits next to her and starts having..

Shreya : vaise yeh pakode kis khushi mein?

Daya : voh tumne meri jaan bachayi na isiliye

Shreya : yahi tho mera kaam hai she bites and her lips saying so..

Daya : matlab?

Shreya : voh main yeh keh rahi thi ki

They were speaking when, It starts raining..

Shreya : baarish..

Daya : haan tho?

Shreya : chaliye na bhar chalte hai..

Daya : shreya abhi bhar jaana thik nahi hoga..

Shreya : huh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : upcoming chapter sneak peek : dareya's rain romance.. Excited to read? then start reviewing..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Author note : thank you for your support**

 _ **Disclaimer : author did not think any of the scenes as she was busy blushing 🙈🙈🙈**_

 **Coming to the chapter**

It was raining outside and shreya didn't want miss the chance of dancing..

She said she is not feeling and acted like going to the room but in reality she went to the terrace and started enjoying the rain.. Daya was sure that she was lying so he followed her.. Seeing her enjoying he was lost in her.. She saw him and pulled him.. Both of them drenched in the rain..

Daya was lost in her.. Shreya turns and sees him.. she too gets lost in his face.. He looked cute and hot at the same.. His body drenched in water showed his muscles, his hair was stuck to his face,and a sweet smile was present on his lips, he looked more handsome.. And shreya couldn't stop herself from from staring at him.. Same was with daya... Her dress showed her perfect figure she had wore a white kurta and black skirt.. Her face drenched in water and drops of water sliding down her face.. Her hairs struck to her face.. And a smile and innocence present on her face.. He was staring at her... Both of them slowly came towards each other and they eyes got locked.. There was a thunder Strom and shreya hugged daya.. Daya hugged her back..

Shreya moved her hands in his hair and daya moved his hands on her back.. Daya slowly separated and started kissing her neck.. Shreya flinched on his touch.. She stepped back and was about to move when daya caught her from behind.. Both were not in their sense..

Daya slowly turned her and looked at her.. Shreya looked at him and kissed his cheeks.. Daya smiled and locked his lips with hers.. Both were lost in that kiss.. They kissed and kissed each other still they ran out of oxygen.. They separated and shreya hugged him immediately.. Daya hugged her back.. There was another thunder storm.. With this daya came out.. He was shocked realizing what he had done.. Shreya separated and raised her head a little above and kissed him on his lips with love and passion.. Daya was shocked.. He didn't respond back.. His eyes were wide open.. Shreya separated and blushed, hugged him.. Daya stood there like a statue.. Daya's phone started ringing which made shreya come back.. Shreya separated and realized what she had done.. She looked at daya with tears in her eyes and ran from there.. Daya saw her going and ran behind her..

Shreya reached their flat, ran to her room and locked herself.. She thought what happened and cursed herself for doing this.. Daya came and saw the door closed, he guessed what might have happened.. He went outside her room and knocked the door

Daya : shreya darwaza kholo..

Shreya was crying, she composed herself and answered him saying that : daya mujhe akele chod do..

Daya didn't know what to say to her when he himself don't know why he did not stop himself.. Daya sat there leaning the door.. Shreya sat inside crying and cursing herself for what happened.. She was leaning the door and crying.. Daya could hear her sobs but he didn't know how to console her.. That night passed.. Both slept there itself..

Next day

Daya got up and thought to call shreya but then he dropped the idea.. He went got ready, prepared breakfast and left for bureau..

Shreya came out after making sure that daya had left..

Shreya sat on the dining table and saw breakfast kept ready.. She realized daya had skipped his breakfast, so she calls abhijeet..

Abhi : haan shreya..

Shreya ; bhai daya hai kya vaha..

Abhi : nahi voh abhi tak nahi aya hai..

Shreya : voh bhaiya app mere liye ek kaam karenge.. (she asked with hesitation)

Abhi : shreya bhai bolti ho na mujhe tho mujhse sharmane ki zaroorat nahi hai.. Bolo kya karna hai.. Daya ki class leni hai kya..

Shreya ; nahi bhaiya, voh subhe jaldi mein daya khana thak khana bhul gaye.. Aur mujhe dar hai kahi voh dhopher ka bhi khana skip na kare.. App please unhe khana khila denge..

Abhi : itni si baat.. Main dhayan rakhoonga.. Tum fikar math karo..

Shreya : thank you bhaiya

Abhi : thik hai ab main rakhta hoon..

Shreya : ok bhai, byee..

Abhi : bye..

Abhi then started working.. Daya came.. Abhijit saw and went towards him..

Abhi : chal cafeteria chal..

Daya : cafeteria kis liye?

Abhi : dance karne..

Daya made a face

Abhi : afcorse cafeteria khane ke liye hi tho log jaate hain na.. Chal saying so abhijeet pulled daya with him.. They reached cafeteria when daya said..

Daya : par mujhe nahi khana..

Abhi : kyu vrat rakha hai? Nahi na tho chup chap kuch kha le..

Daya : par

Abhi : mujhe kuch nahi suna.. Saying so. He ordered sandwich and orange juice for daya

Daya : tum se jitna na mumkin hai..

Abhi raising his collar : I know I know..

Both of them shared a laugh.. Daya : vaise tujhe pata kaise chala ki maine nasta nahi kiya hai..

Abhi : bhabhiji ki vajah se..

Daya : bhabhiji?

Abhi : haan shreya..

Daya : matlab

Abhi said about the morning convo..

Daya : ohh

Before they could speak further, order comes.. Abhijeet gets a call he excuses himself.. After attending the call, he comes to daya

Abhi : daya mujhe abhi jana hoga, case aya hai, par tu yeh khana kha ke hi yaha se jayega..

Daya : ok boss

Abhijeet left..

Daya was about to eat, when he remembered what abhijit said..

Daya (pov) : kal itna sab kuch ho jaane ke baad bhi shreya meri itni fikar karti hai.. Kahi voh mujhse

Shreya (pov) : kahi voh mujhse pyaar tho nahi karte..

Same was with shreya, she was sitting on the dining table with food in her hand, she was thinking about how caring daya was.. Though she behaved rudely with him still he cooked for her.. This thought made shreya smile..

Here in cafeteria

Daya thinks this and blush..

Daya (pov) : agar voh mujhse pyaar bhi karti hai tho main kyu sharama raha hoon?.. kahi mujhe bhi usse pyaar tho nahi hogaya?

He was thinking when he received a call from acp.. He said him to reach the crime scene so daya finished eating and drank the orange juice paid the bill and went..

Here in dareya's home

Shreya ate the food thinking about daya.. She was blushing and thinking about the previous day events..

Shreya (pov) : yeh mujhe kya ho raha hai.. Mujhe tho gussa hona chahiye tha par yaha tho... kahi mujhe unse pyaar tho nahi ho gaya? Shreya blushed thinking this..

She was lost in his thoughts when her phone starts ringing.. She receives the call without looking at the id..

Shreya (in happy voice) : hello..

_: hello madam

Shreya : kon hai? Yaha kohi madam nahi rehti..

_: tho phir app kon hai?

Shreya : main mrs shreya dayanand shetty..

_; srimati ji id tho check kar liya hota..

With this she came out and looked at the caller ID.. It was from daya..

Shreya blushed and cuts the call.. Daya smiles.. And resumes fo work..

Shreya came to her bedroom and stood infront of the mirror..

She couldn't stop blushing.. She had worn mangalsutra and vermillion on her head..

She touched her mangalsutra and smiles thinking about their marriage day.. She touches her maang and remembers how daya had filled her maang with sindoor.. True that it was a contract marriage.. But both of them never acted.. Especially after their marriage.. Shreya behaved like a married woman who loves her husband whereas daya always acted as her husband, her love..

She was blushing thinking about all the moments spent with him when the door bell rang.. She opened the door and found courier person.. He had a big box of about 4 feet.. She asked him what it is.. He replied that her husband had sent it.. He asked her to sign on a paper and leaves.. Shreya brings the box inside.. It was heavy and huge.. She brought it inside and opened the packing.. She found a teddy bear with a heart written I love you.. She blushed.. That teddy bear was nearly 4 feet and fluffy.. Shreya could sit on it.. She took it to her room and kept it on her bed..

It was lunch time so she had lunch.. She was smiling thinking about daya whereas same was with daya..

Shreya slept hugging her teddy bear.. She woke up at 4pm..

She was thinking what to when She decided to cook food for him.. She started preparing his favourite food seeing the recipe book and browsing through the net.. She prepared the food atlast.. She kept it on the dining table.. It was 6 pm by then.. So she decides to wear something nice.. She was checking through the wardrobe when she found a saree.. She remembers he had brought it for her..

Daya had gone to Delhi for some work along with abhijeet.. As abhijeet was buying a dress for tarika daya also brought a saree for shreya.. It was blue and green combo saree.. It was very beautiful.. But shreya said she doesn't know to wear saree so she had kept it aside..

She thought about it and a smile appeared on her lips.. She wears the saree seeing a video on YouTube..

She wore the saree and applied light makeup, she wore matching jewels and looked perfect.. She looked herself in the mirror and blushed thinking about daya's reaction..

She got ready and waited for daya.. One hour passed.. She calls daya but he didn't receive..

She calls abhijeet he says that as there was work pressure so daya had left the office just now.. Shreya said ok and cut the call..

The clock stuck.. Making shreya wake up.. She had slept on the couch itself.. It was 10pm..

Now shreya was really worried.. She called on daya's cell but it was switched off.. She was roaming in tension when the door bell rang..

She opened the door with a smile but seeing him her smile vanished..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note ; so what happened? What did shreya see?**

 **To know keep calm and review..**

 **:-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Author note : really fed up with the reviews.. matlab ki had hai.. mushkil se story ke bare mein socho, busy** **schedule se time nikalo, phir balde mein reviews mango tho apko lagta hai ki main greedy hoon?**

 **tho phir maine bhi faisala kar liya hai..**

 **ya tho ek hafte ke andar 25 reviews kardo varna ek chapter ke liye doh, teen hafte ya phir ek mahine tak intezaar karo...**

 **one of the guest reviewer by name ashi :** i am a silent reader bt just coz u r nt updating fast i hv to review

 **what the hell do think? am i free to concentrate on ff? time and again i've been saying that i'm in 10th this year.. you read my chapter, not review but you think you can complain me that i'm not updating fast? what the hell do you think i'm? am i free over here? for each update how hard i've to work u'll never know...**

 **If u can't review then better shut and GET LOST from here.. don't even read it...**

 **this is to all the silent readers as well..**

 _ **coming to the chapter**_

 _ **Vaise ek aur baat jitna romantic ya cute moment padhna hai issi chapter mein padh lo.. Chapter alert : separation track coming soon..**_

Shreya opened the door but seeing daya's condition her smile vanished.. But daya was shocked seeing her.. She looked beautiful and he couldn't help but getting lost in her..

Daya : shreya voh but he couldn't stand as his ankle was twisted.. He was about to fall when shreya catches him, places his hand on her shoulder and brings him inside.. She makes him sit on the couch and brings water and first aid kit.. She kneels down infront of him, and start doing dressing for his wound which was on his head..

Shreya : itna bhi kyaa bahaduri dikhana? Khud ka dhyaan nahi rak sakte? Agar kuch ho jaata tho?

Daya : main kya karta voh criminal ko pakdne ke liye usse thoda sa marna padha..

Shreya : thoda sa? Halat dekhi hai apni?

Daya's shirt was partially tucked, his dress had mud stains, his hairs were like a birds nest, his lower lip was bleeding and his head had a wound which was bleeding..

Daya : voh

Shreya : chup chap baitye, kuch nahi bolenge app..

Shreya said and applied antiseptic on his wound.. Daya smiles seeing her care.. Shreya finishes and sees him smiling.. Shreya sees towards his feet..

Shreya : pair main chot lagi hai?

Daya : nahi voh

Shreya glared him.. So daya said

Daya : haan matlab sadya kuch nahi ankle twist hogaya hai..

Shreya sat down and took his feet but he pulled away..

Shreya : arre dijiye na main yeh spray kar deti hoon..

Daya : nahi tum yeh sab chod do..

Shreya ; chup..

Daya : par

Shreya : Chup chap baithe rahiye..

Daya sat quietly.. Shreya took the pain relief spary and sprayed it on his ankle.. Daya was lost in her

Shreya : aur kahi chot tho nahi lagi na?

Daya : nahi lagi..

Shreya : muh haath doh lijiye, main khana lagati hoon..

Daya : khana tum ne banaya hai..

Shreya : haan kyu?

Daya : nahi voh bhagwan se prarthana karni padegi na.. Ki mujhe kuch na ho..

Shreya : daya and hits playfully on his shoulder..

Daya : ahh

Shreya (panics) : kya hua? Shor se mara kya maine

Daya : nahi voh main kapde badal ke aata hoon..

Daya moves when shreya calls him from behind..

Shreya (loudly) : daya

Daya : haan shreya

Shreya comes next to him and sees that his shoulder had a wound which was bleeding and it had caused blood stains on his shirt..

Shreya : yeh kya hai..

Daya : voh criminal ka khoon hoga..

Shreya (shouts) : mujhe sirf sach suna hai..

Daya : voh goli lagi thi.. Seeing her angry look he added maine doctor se dressing karwa li hai..

Shreya : acha? Main bhudhu lagti hoon apko? Agar doctor se ilaj karwa liya hota tho apke sar pe bandage hota.. Khud hi goli nikali hogi aur ghav aise hi chod diya hoga.. Chaliye dikhaye mujhe kya hua hai.. (She said angrily)

Daya : nahi and moves towards his room..

Shreya : kya nahi.. Dikhaye varna dard badh jayega.. Chaiye dikhayee main dressing kar deti hoon..

Daya : tumse nahi hoga chodo..

Shreya : mujhse nahi hoga ka kya matlab hai?. Apko main darpok lagti hoon ki ek goli ghaw thak nahi dekh sakti?

Daya : dekh sakogi? he said looking deep in her eyes

Shreya : haan she said lost in his eyes..

Daya started coming close to her, he was simultaneously removing his shirt buttons.. Seeing this shreya's heart beat become fast..

Daya came close to her and shreya started moving back.. Daya came close to her, sherya couldn't move more back as there was wall behind.. Daya's shirt buttons were open.. Shreya's heart beat stopped for a second seeing him shirtless, she closed her eyes tightly..

Daya laughed seeing her reaction.. He moved away from her

Daya : dekha maine kaha tha na tum nahi kar sakogi.. He was about about to move when shreya said

Shreya : asa kuch nahi hai, app... Jaake bed pe baitiye main first aid laati hoon..

Shreya ran outside without waiting for his reply.. She was blushing thinking about him.. She controlled herself and came inside..

Daya had wore a sleeve less shirt.. She went and stood behind him.. Seeing the wound tears formed in her eyes..

She started applying medicine.. Her tears fell on his back and he came to know that she is crying..

Daya caught her hand and pulled her infront.. Shreya stood lowering her head.. Daya wiped her tears..

Daya : shreya mujhe kuch nahi hua hai..

Shreya hugged him.. Daya hugged her back and patted her back.. Shreya separated..

Shreya : voh main bandage lana bhul gayi abhi laati hoon..

She went out and brought bandage.. She went and dressed his wound..

Shreya : hogaya, app change kar lijiye main khana lagti hoon..

Daya nodded and went to washroom.. He came outside and found shreya setting the table.. He went near her and took the bowl..

Daya : lao main rakh deta hoon..

Shreya nodded and gave to him.. His wound pained but he show that to her.. She had seen it already.. She caught his hand and made him sit on the chair..

Shreya : chup chap baithe rahiye yaha par..

Daya nodded and sat.. Shreya brought two more bowls, water and sat next to him..

Daya opened the lid and found his favourite veg birayni, maali kofta and mataar paneer..

Daya : yeh sab

Shreya : haan voh apne teddy bear bheja na isiliye socha ki apka favourite khana bana doon.. She served him and said kha ke bataiye na ki kaisa bana hai..

Daya nodded and tasted the pulav, salt was missing.. He didn't want to her to know.. She was about to take pulav when he stopped her..

Daya : shreya yeh pulav tum rehne doh...

Shreya raised her eyebrow..

Daya : yeh itna acha hai ki main yeh tumhe nahi dunga..

Shreya : acha? Tho phir mujhe bhi khana hai.. Saying so she took the bowl.. Main bhi tho dekhu kaisa bana hai..

Daya closed his eyes..

Shreya : yuck main tho namak milana hi bhul gayi.. Daya app isse math khana main abhi namak milati hoon.. Saying so she bought salt and added to the pulav.. He made her sit..

Daya : shreya tum baitho.. Abhi tho doh aur dish baaki hai na.. I'm sure voh dono bhout ache honge..

Shreya nodded..

Daya smiled and tasted both..

Daya : dekha maine kaha tha na ki yeh dono ache sarur honge.. Yeh bhout acha bana hai..

Shreya smiled and both started eating.. But suddenly spoon fell from his hand.. As his shoulder started to pain.. Shreya panicked..

Shreya : app yahi rukiye main pain killer laati hoon.. Daya caught her hand and made her sit..

Daya : kuch nahi hua hai mujhe.. Main thik hoon.. Tum khana kha lo..

Shreya : aise kaise thik hai app?

Daya silenced her by placing finger on her lips.. He cupped her face..

Daya : main bilkul thik hoon.. Tum khana khatam kar lo..

Shreya nodded.. Daya smiled and was about to eat when his hand pained again..

Shreya : rukiye main khilati hoon apko..

She feed him.. Daya was lost in her.. Shreya feed him and she too finishes eating.. Daya washes his hands and went and sat on the couch.. She puts the plate to wash and brings pain killer and gives it to daya.. He silently gulps it down..

Shreya was about to move but daya holds her hand.. Daya stands up.. Shreya was lost in his eyes..

Daya whispers in her ears..

Daya : shirmati ji app bhout achi lag rahi hai.. Maan kar raha hai ki apko aise hi dekhta rahoon..

Shreya blushed hearing this..

Daya : vaise yeh sab kuch teddy lanne ki khushi mein tha ya phir aur kuch bhi hai?

Shreya turned

Shreya : inspector shaab kudh pata laga lo..

Daya smiled..

Daya : vaise irada kya hai srimati ji?

Shreya blushed and replied : irada bhout hi nek hai pati dev..

Daya coming close to her.. Both could hear each other's heart beats..

Daya : voh kya?

Shreya : raat hai, aur hum akele

Daya : khai kuch ho na jaye hum se..

Shreya blushed and replied : mujhe neend aa rahi she was about to move but he caught her wrist and pulled her.. But she was quick enough.. She pushed him on the couch and ran to her room.. Daya ran behind her but she closed the door..

Daya from outside : yeh galat hai shreya..

Shreya opening the door slightly : kuch galat nahi hai.. Ek akeli ladki ka faayda uthana chate ho chii

Daya : yeh meri galti nahi hai.. Galti uski hai.. Voh itni khoobsoorat kyu hai..

Shreya closed the door on his face.. The door hit his nose..

Daya : ahh

Shreya opened the door : kya hua..

Daya was about to catch her but she closed the door again..

Daya : yeh cheating hai shreya..

Shreya : kohi cheating nahi hai.. Mujhe neend aa rahi hai, main tho chali sone.. Daya stamped his feet and left..

Both of them slept thinking about each other.. And with a smile on their face..

Next day

Shreya woke up with a smile..

Shreya prepared breakfast.. Daya came out and was surprised seeing shreya cooking..

Daya : meri aankhen thik hai na..

Shreya : kyu kya hua?

Daya : tum kitchen mein, aur voh bhi khana banate hue..

Shreya : very funny, agar app bhul gaye ho tho main yaad dila doon ki kal raat ka khana bhi maine hi banaya tha..

Daya came near her..

Daya : Vaise kal raat se yaad aya ki kuch kaam adhura reh gaya tha..

Shreya blushed and pushed him..

Shreya : mujhe disturb math kijiye.. Daya smiled and was about to leave, but before leaving he kissed her cheek and left.. Shreya was surprised.. She kept her hand on her cheek and turned red..

Daya got ready and came to the dining table.. Shreya served him breakfast and both them have..

Daya was about to leave when shreya called him..

Shreya : ap kuch bhul rahe hai..

Daya (naughtily) : app kahe tho aj hum bureau se chutti le sakte hain..

Shreya blushed.. She forwarded his wallet..

Shreya : main iss ki baat kar rahi thi..

Daya : ohh

He took his wallet and was about to leave when shreya calls him..

Shreya : app phirse kuch bhul rahe hai..

Daya checks his pocket mobile , wallet, revolver everything was present..

Daya : nahi sab kuch hai..

Shreya smiled and kissed on his cheek..

Shreya : voh main kisi ka udhar apne pass nahi rakhti..

Daya : acha? abhi bhi waqt hai.. Main bureau se chutti le sakta hoon..

Shreya lightly slaps his cheek..

Shreya : dhat.. Jaldi jaiye aur jaldi aana.. Intezaar karungi apka..

Daya smiled and kissed her forehead.. He left.. Shreya smiled and started her daily routine..

The day went normally.. A case was reported but it was not much complicated so they solved it within evening..

Daya decided that to-night he would take her out for dinner.. It was nearly 8 pm by then.. He calls her but she didn't receive..

Daya (pov) : shayad busy ho..

He messaged her the address and said her to come there..

Daya directly went to the place and waited for her.. He waited for two hours, all started to leave, the restaurant was becoming vacant.. He waits still 11pm..

Hotel manager : sir hotel close karne ka waqt ho gaya.. Daya saw him nodded and left..

He was disappointed.. He came home and found the door open.. He entered and was shocked seeing the sight before him..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : what happened to shreya? Why she didn't come? Why was daya shocked?**

 **so now the decision is in your hands wheater to review or not.. if still this continues then next update will be in next month...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Author note ; so in this chapter i would like to clear three things..**

 **first and important one**

 **I am not a mad or stupid to review on my own story as guest reader... i don't know who as done this.. but certainly not me..**

 **second point**

 **i knew what the hell was used in a wrong way.. but i thought i would be more convenient than any "F" letter word**

 **third point**

 **all of you came first place in pointing out my mistakes.. to kindly remind you that i hv not yet finished my PhD in English.. so kindly ignore the spelling mistakes..**

 **Coming to the chapter**

Daya stood shocked but thinking about their first day he kept quiet and went and changed.. He came out and made his way to kitchen.. In kitchen all the vessels had fallen on the ground.. He searched for shreya but she was not to be seen.. He went to her bedroom and was shocked to see..

The lamp was broken and fallen on the ground.. It had some stains of blood.. All the things had been messed up.. There were some blood stains on the wall too.. Now he came to know what might have happened..

Daya (shouts) : shreya...

His mind was saying she is in a trouble but his heart was not ready to believe it.. It said that shreya was some where near him..

Daya heard his heart and searched shreya everywhere.. He asked his neighbors but they said they don't know anything about shreya..

Daya searched everywhere.. But he didn't find her.. He was going to his room when he found her cell phone.. It was lying down.. The wallpaper had their marriage photo.. Seeing that tears flow from his eyes..

Next day

It was turning out to be the most difficult task for daya.. He didn't know how to react.. Wheater to act like a husband and be worried about shreya or think like a cop and investigate the matter.. He had informed his team and all were finding clues about her..

Abhijit was with him, purvi, and pankaj were searching for the clues.. Acp was standing outside talking to his informer..

Abhijeet keeps his hand on daya's shoulder..

Pankaj says them that they have not found any important evidence about shreya.. Which could help them to track her..

Acp orders them to collect the blood sample and give it saluke for further tests.. He orders purvi to find each and every corner of the room.. He aays others to go to bureau.. All of them reach bureau.. Daya was getting angry, thinking about her condition and who has done this..

Acp : daya parso raat ko ya kal subhe kuch hua tha kya?

Daya : nahi sir asa kuch nahi hua tha..

Abhijit : thik se yaad kar ke batao daya.. Kohi tumhara peecha kar raha hai asa kuch laga tumhe?

Daya : nahi abhijit parso raat ko mujhe chot lagi thi, phir main ghar gaya tho shreya ne meri marham paati ki aur hum dono khana kha ke, apne apne kamre mein so gaye..

Abhijit was about to speak when purvi comes there she had a evidence bag contains a dupatta piece..

Purvi : sir yeh dupatta ka tukda mika hai guest room se, iss pe khoon bhi laga hua hai..

Abhi : thik hai tum jaake saluke shaab ko de do aur unhe kaho ki yeh dupatta ka khoon aur floor pe laga khoon match karke dekhe..

Purvi nodded and left..

Rajat (to daya) : sir uska kohi dushman hai kya? Jo usse badla lena chahta hai.. I mean kohi khaandani dushman..

Daya : mujhe nahi pata

Abhi : tujhe nahi pata matlab? Biwi hai voh teri tho tujhe uske bare mein sab kuch pata hona chahiye..

Daya : mujhe nahi pata yaar.. Uske maa baap kon hai voh kaha se hai vagera vagera..

Abhi : tho tum dono ko pyaar kaise hua

Daya became silent.. All were looking at him for the answer..

Abhijit : daya tu mujhse kuch chupa raha hai..

Daya turned other side

Daya : asa kuch nahi hai

Abhijit turns him and makes daya to look at him..

Abhi : kya chupa rahe ho humse?

Daya : kuch nahi

Abhi : ok.. ab sach bologe?

Daya sighs and says how he met shreya, how they married, how they signed the contract, how they fight etc.. He ended with "abhi main nahi chahta tha ki meri wajah se tum aur tarika shaadi na karo, isiliye maine yeh kiya"

Abhijit was fuming in anger..

Abhi : waah kya khoob dosti nibhayi hai tune.. Matlab maine tujh pe yakeen kiya aur tu mujhse aj tak jhooth bolta aya..

Daya : abhi asa nahi hai

Abhijit : tho kaisa hai?

Daya : voh

Abhijit : mujhe kuch suna hi nahi hai.. Saying so abhijeet leaves..

Daya looks at others for help but they all surround him and start scolding him..

Freddy : sir hume apse yeh ummed nahi thi..

Rajat : haan sir app tho kabhi jhht nahi bolte na, jhut bolne walo se apko narfrat hai na tho phir app ne hum sab se itna bada jhut kyu bola?

Sachin : sir app tho hume apna parivaar mante hai na tho humse itni badi baad kyu chupayi app ne?

Nikhil : sir main tho apko role model samjhta tha.. Ek aise insaan joh dusro ki bhavanyo ki kabhi mazak nahi udata.. Par app tho humse sara sar jhut bole..

Daya had no answer for their questions, he left the bureau and directly went to beach, as he knew he would find abhijeet there.. As expected abhi was there sitting on a rock..

Daya came and kept hand on his shoulder..

Abhijit saw him and looked away..

Daya : sorry na yaar

Abhijit : waah daya Waah, itne dino se hum sabse jhut bolta aya.. Aur jab sach pata chal tho ek sorry bol fiya waah

Daya : abhijit I'm really sorry.. Tumhe pata hai na ek saal phele hi mushkil se maine purbi se picha chudaya tha.. Tho main phirse kisi ladki se pyaar nahi karna chata tha..

Abhi : tho tujhe laga ki tu natak karega? Aur Hum sab ko bewakoof banayega?

Daya : nahi yaar main nahi chahata tha ki meri wajah se tum aur tarika shaadi na karo..

Abhi : huh.. Aur itne dino se tum aur shreya mil kar hume bewakoof bana rahe ho uska kya?

Daya : nahi abhijeet.. Phele din jab maine tum logo ko shreya se milvaya tha ussi ek din maine natak kiya tha.. Shaadi tak thoda bhout natak kiya, lekin shaadi ho jaane ke baad main tho bhul hi gaya tha ki yeh contract shaadi hai.. Maine tum logo ke samne uske baad kabhi natak nahi kiya..

He turned towards abhijeet and caught him through his shoulders : aur pata hai mujhe asa lag raha tha ki hum dono ki contract shaadi nahi, hum dono ki arranged marriage hui hai.. Pata nahi kyu maan kar raha hai ki phirse kisi ladki pe yakeen karu.. Aur iss baar mujhe ek feeling hai ki iss baar mujhe dhoka nahi milega..

Abhijeet smiles : mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai ki tu yeh sab keh raha hai.. Sach mein shreya ne tujhe pyaar ka asli matlab samjha diya hai tujhe..

Daya smiles.. He gets a call from his informer.. Daya receives the call and he says him about shreya's location.. Daya excuses himself and moves from there.. Abhijit gets doubt on him, but he thinks to find shreya and leaves bureau..

Here in a old warehouse

Shreya was tied with ropes.. She opens her eyes slightly and was shocked to see him there..

Shreya : ****** tu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note : so whom did shreya see? Why was she shocked? Will daya be able to find shreya? Will dareya confess theit love for each other?**

 **Want to know then stay tuned to one and only MY JOURNEY WILL NOT END WITHOUT YOU**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Author note : thank you for your support**

 **Coming to the chapter..**

In a warehouse

Shreya opens her eyes and finds herself tied to a chair.. She tries to move but in vain.. She sees her right side and gets shocked seeing vivek.. She moves near him and calls his name.. He gets up..

Shreya : vivek tu bhi?

Vivek : haan..

Shreya : par inhone hume pakada kyu hai?

Vivek : kisi ne information leak kar di hai..

Shreya : par yeh kiya kisne?

Vivek : iske bare mein kis kis ko pata hai?

Shreya : mujhe, tujhe, rajiv aur sir ko pata hai..

Vivek : tho jab hum dono bandhe hue hai tho kisne kiya hai?

Shreya : nahi sir yeh nahi kar sakte

Vivek : tho phir

Shreya : rajiv (shocked)

Vivek : haan

Shreya : iss sab ke bare mein baad mein sochte hain phele hum dono apne apne haath khol the hai..

Vivek nods his head..

Both of them come close and remove their hands.. Then they remove their legs.. They finished and were about to move when they hear footsteps..

Shreya : shayad kohi aa raha hai.. Chal jaake phir se vahi baithe hain..

Vivek : ok

Both of them simply sit on the chair, and keep the ropes on their hand..

A main person, wearing long coat, black pant, white shirt, and a black hat enters along with a person wearing blue shirt and jeans.. Along with some goons..

Shreya. : kaali tu?

Kaali : arre tu tho hume pehchaan gayi..

Shreya : tu kaise bhul sakti hoon? Sir ke haatho sab se sadya pitno walo mein se tu bhi ek joh hai..

Kaali : hamare samne bandhi hui baithi hai phir bhi humko hi suna rahi hai..

Shreya : sirf baithi hoon, bandhi hui nahi hoon..

Saying so vivek and shreya stood up..

Kaali : mera muh kya dekh rahe ho? Maro inhe..

The goons attack on them both were not less they fought with them and within 5 minutes the goons were lying on the ground.. Kaali was about escape when a voice stops him..

Rajiv : khabardaar bhagne ki koshish ki tho.. Agli goli tere seene mein hogi..

Kaali turns and was surprised to see rajiv holding gun, and targeting him..

Kaali : tu yeh kya kar raha hai?

Shreya : bilkul sahi kar raha hai voh..

Kaali : par tu tho..

Rajiv : tujhe kya laga main itna bikh jaunga ki tujhe information de dunga?

Shreya : bilkul sahi kaha.. Voh saari information nakli thi..

Vivek : yeh sab tho humne tujhe phasa ne ke liye kiya tha..

Kaali starts to laugh..

Kaali : tum teeno mujhe pakdoge?

He continues laughing but stops when they start to laugh..

Kaali : tum log kyu hass rahe ho?

Shreya : mere teen ginte hi tujhe ek awaaz sunaye degi..

Kaali : kaise awaaz?

Rajiv : tu hi sun lena..

Shreya : 3, 2, 1..

A announcement was made

Voice : kaali tumhe police ne charo taraf se gher liya hai..

Kaali hits his hand on the nearby table..

Shreya : rajiv isse arrest karo

Rajiv nods and arrests him..

Kaali : tujhe dekh lunga..

Both of them leave..

When daya comes but seeing police outside he hides and comes inside.. He comes inside hides behind the carton..

Shreya and vivek were only present.. They were about to move when daya comes from behind the cartons..

Daya : shreya tum thik tho ho..

Shreya : haan daya main thik hoon..

Daya : par tumhe kidnap kisne kiya tha?

Vivek : sir hum yaha se chalte hai phele phir baat karte hain..

Daya nods and was about to move when shreya falls down.. He was about to give her hand when vivek extends his hand.. Shreya was about to stand but her head starts spinning she sits there holding her head in her hands.. He went towards her but before he could ask, vivek asked her..

Vivek : tu thik tho hai?

Shreya : haan voh pata nahi chakar kyu aa rahe hai..

Vivek sees something and keeps his hand on her shoulder.. He sees blood there..

Vivek : tujhe goli lagi hai..

Shreya : nahi tho

Vivek : tu mujhse jhut nahi bol sakti..

Shreya : haan voh uss din jab voh log mujhe kidnap karne aye the tab goli lagi thi.. She said looking down..

Vivek : aur tune yeh baat chupayi mujhse.. Ab mujhe kuch nahi suna hai, abhi ke abhi hospital chal..

Shreya joining her hands : tujhse kohi nahi jeet sakta..

Vivek helps her to stand and they both start moving when daya was standing there and wondering who was vivek.. When shreya calls him..

Shreya : daya.. Chalo

Daya nods and goes behind him..

Dareya sat front and vivek took the backseat..

Daya : shreya tumne mujhe vivek ke bare mein nahi bataya..

Shreya : yeh mera

Vivek : boy friend hai..

Daya's smile disappeared..

Shreya : vivek (scolding him)

Vivek : acha acha sorry..

Shreya : daya yeh mera best friend hai..

Daya : ohh (he smiles)

Before they could say anything else hospital came..

All of them got down..

Shreya : vivek tu jaa aur dressing karwa le.. Main aur daya aate hain..

Vivek : par

Shreya widened her eyes.. Vivek : ok ok jaa raha hoon..

Daya : tumhe kya bolna hai? Jaaldi bolo.. Phir tumhe apni chot ka dressing bhi karni hai..

Shreya rounds her hand around his neck..

Shreya : vaise mujhe jalne ki bhu kyu aa rahi thi?

Daya : shayad kohi jal raha ho..

Shreya : acha kon hai voh? Main aur vivek tho nahi jalenge.. Tho phir kon hoga..

Daya : tum apne pati ko bhul gayi?

Shreya : acha mera pati bhi hai.. Voh kya hai na mujhe sar pe unn gundo ne mara tha tho mujhe thik se kuch yaad nahi aa raha hai..

Daya : acha? Main tho mazak kar raha tha.. Saying this he removed her hands.. Meri biwi tum thodi na ho.. Voh tho lambe balo wali, tall aur slim hai.. He said moving away from her..

Shreya came near him and caught his collar..

Shreya : lambe balo wali, tall, aur slim ladki nahi chudail hai.. Khabardaar joh mere alawa kisi aur ke taraf aank utha kar bhi dekha tho..

Daya : acha? Tum tho sab kuch bhul gayi ho na..

Shreya didn't reply.. Daya came near her and whispered in her ear..

Daya : phir tho tum yeh bhi bhul gayi hogi ki uss din baarish mein kya hua tha..

Shreya blushes.. : (shyly) : yaad hai na..

Daya : acha said leaning against her..

Shreya blushed but his phone rang and daya moved away..

Daya (murmuring) : shaanti se romance bhi karne nahi dete..

Shreya blushed..

Shreya : pati dev app phone pe baat kijiye main andar jaati hoon..

Daya nods and attends the call it was from abhijeet, he informed him that shreya has been found and she is safe..

Daya finishes and moves inside.. He finds something that makes him jealous..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note. : what made daya jealous? So atlast it is revealed that who is that unknown speaker..**

 **Keep calm and review..**

 **:-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Author note : thank you for your support**

 **Coming to the chapter..**

Daya came to shreya's ward and saw that she was hugging someone else, and vivek was standing in a side smiling..

Daya hid behind the door and was wondering whom she was hugging..

Here inside

They both separated..

Shreya : tu sahi kehta tha.. Pyaar hota hai.. Aur hume pata nahi chalta kab hum kisi se pyaar karte hain..

Daya smiles hearing this.. But their next sentence made his smile disappear..

Rajiv : ohoo kya baat hain meri sweet girl friend ko pyaar ho gaya hai baat hai?

Daya moved from there..

Shreya hit him on his shoulder..

Rajiv : ouch..

Shreya : girl friend nahi hoon main teri..

Rajiv : haan meri maa mujhe pata hai..

Shreya : yeh girlfriend mere pati ke samne math bolna varna muh pholake beth jayenge..

Rajiv and vivek together : ohooooo

Shreya blushes..

Rajiv : vivek dekho someone is blushing..

Shreya : asa kuch nahi hai she said blushing..

Rajiv and Vivek together : ohooo

Shreya became red..

A girl's voice fell into their ears : kyu pareshaan kar rahe ho isse?

Three of them turned and found tasha standing there..

Shreya : thank god atleast tu hai meri taraf..

Tasha : haan main hoon na.. Vaise jijaji hai kaha.. Apni patni ke pass nahi hai..

Shreya : my god tu bhi shuru ho gayi?

Tasha : akhir teri dost joh hoon..

Tasha shared a hifi with rajiv and vivek..

Shreya : huh

Rajiv : Vaise hum charo kahi chalte hai na..

Vivasha : ok

Shreya : main daya se puchti hoon..

Rajiv : tu ruk main puch ke aata hoon.. Saying so he left..

Three of them started talking about random things..

Here daya was sitting in his car, rajiv comes there..

Rajiv : sir kya shreya ko hum ek din ke liye bhar le ke jaa sakte hain..

Daya : ofcourse voh tumhari hi tho hai.. Mujhe kuch kaam hai main chalta hoon.. Saying so daya left without waiting for reply..

Rajiv came to her ward and saif that he had given her permission..

All four went to a mall for shopping.. All were shopping but shreya was lost..

Shreya (pov) : ek baar mujhse milne bhi nahi aaye..

She came out when rajiv called her loudly.. She asked what happened when he said that they will have lunch.. Shreya nodded and all of them left..

Evening

All four were on the beach, daya was sitting on a rock in a corner.. He sees shreya and comes near her but the next sentence frozed him..

Rajiv : shreya I love you

Shreya : I love you too.. Ab chal chalte hain..

Both of them went without noticing daya..

Daya (pov) iska matlab shreya rajiv se pyaar karti hai..

Daya went and sat on the rock crying.. It started raining but he didn't care.. He remembered all the moments spent with her..

Time passed and the clock stuck 8pm..

Shreya came back and saw the house messy, she sighed and started cleaning.. After cleaning she prepared dinner.. She saw the clock it was 10pm by then..

She sat on the couch waiting for daya, don't know when she slept..

Next morning

She woke up and saw herself on the couch and remembered the previous night.. She went to his room and saw daya had not yet come.. She was about to call abhijeet when the door bell rang.. She opened and found daya.. He glared her and came inside..

Shreya : daya app raat bhar kaha the?

Daya : tumse matlab?

Saying so he moved to kitchen and drank water..

Shreya : apne raat se kuch nahi khaya hoga.. Main abhi kuch banati hoon apke liye

Daya : maine khana kha liya..

Shreya : jhut bolna aata nahi hai apko..

Daya : tumhe tho aata hai na..

He moved to room..

Shreya : app aise behave kyu kar rahe hai?

Daya : tumse matlab?

Shreya : biwi hoon apki..

Daya moved near her and pinned her to the wall..

Daya : biwi ho meri?

Shreya felt pain, as her wound got hurt, her eyes had tears still she managed to nod

Daya : sirf aur sirf contract biwi ho tho mere liye yeh jhuti fikar karna chod do..

He left her and went to washroom..

Shreya sat there crying..

Shreya : kya app mujhse pyaar nahi karte daya? Kyu bol rahe ho aise aur kya kar rahe ho.. She cried but composed herself and went out and prepared breakfast..

Daya got ready and came out.. He came and sat on the dining table.. Shreya served him breakfast.. Daya got a call from abhijeet he received and was speaking.. Shreya and daya both went to take the dish their hands touched shreya saw him but he took his hand back..

Daya (on phone) : haan abhijeet aa raha hoon main..

Shreya snatched the phone and said b bhai daya aj bureau nahi ayenge.. Unhe bukhar hai..

Abhijit said ok and cut the call..

Daya : yeh tumne kya kaha?

Shreya : sahi kaha.. Jaldi se khana khatam kar lijiye phir app bed se uthenge bhi nahi..

Daya was about to shout but she put a spoon of rice in his mouth.. He gulped it and finished the Breakfast.. He was about to step out of the house when shreya pulled him and brought him to his bedroom..

Daya removed her hand : yeh konsa tarika hai?

Shreya : yehi ek tarika hai mere pass..

Daya : mujhe bureau jaana hai..

Shreya : khabardaar joh apne iss kamre se ek bhi kadam bhar rakha tho..

Daya : tho kya kar logi?

Shreya pushed him on the bed and made him lie on the bed.. She put a blanket on him and went out..

Daya was shocked seeing her caring for him.. He was happy but the next moment, he remembered about rajiv and her conversation.. He became sad again..

He was thinking this when shreya came back with a bowl containing water and a cloth..

Shreya : maine doctor ko phone kar diya hai voh aate hi honge.. Saying so she kept the wet cloth on his forehead..

Daya removed the cloth..

Daya : mujhe tumhari zaroorat nahi hai.. Saying so he got up and was about to move when shreya came and spread her hands and stood on the doorway blocking his way..

Shreya : daya apko kya ho gaya hai? Kyu kar rahe ho aise?

Daya removed her hands and was about to move when shreya shouts

Shreya : daya rukiye..

Daya : Kyu ruku?

Shreya : kyuki main keh rahi hoon..

Daya : tum hoti kon ho mujhe rokne wali?

Shreya : apki biwi hoon main she shouts

Daya : contract biwi he too shouts..

Shreya got angry but she said nothing.. She came near him, daya started moving back.. This continued still daya hit the bed and fell.. Shreya was near him so he caught her hand she hadn't expected this so she fell on him.. Both had a eyelock.. But shreya's words echoed in his ears and he pushed her.. Shreya fell on the ground..

Daya : mujhe rokne ki koshish na hi karo tho behtar hoga saying so he was about to move when his head started to spin... He was about fall down, and shreya saw this.. She went near him and made him sit on the bed..

Shreya : aur kuch nahi karenge app..

Daya : voh

Shreya was about to speak when the doctor came..

Shreya brings him inside and he checks daya.. He gives some medicines Nd leaves..

Though daya was under the effect of Medicine but he could feel a soft hand touching his forehead., and cheeks..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : daya ko kya pata chalega ki shreya sirf usse pyaar karti hai? Jaane ke liye bane rahiye mere saath.. Will be back with the next chapter still then keep calm and review..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Author note : thank you for your support**

 **Coming to the chapter**

It turned to be evening, daya woke up and found shreya sleeping near his feet.. Daya moved his feet and was lost in her.. He was thinking wheater what he was doing is it right or wrong.. He was thinking this when shreya woke up.. She saw that daya was awake.. She moved near him and checked his temperature it had become normal..

Daya was about to move when shreya stopped him..

Shreya : ab tho bata dijiye ki maine kiya kya hai..

Daya : maine kab kaha ki tumne kuch kiya hai..

Shreya : tho phir apko kya hua hai..

Daya : mujhe kuch nahi hua hai..

Shreya : app mujhse jhut nahi bol sakte

Daya : tum tho bol sakti ho na..

He moved from there.. Shreya sat on the bed crying.. After sometime she composed herself and moved to her room..

She locked herself, and sat on her bed, she saw teddy and remembered all those moments, she hugged the teddy and started crying..

Shreya (pov) : actually mujhe iss sab ki aadat dal leni chaiye, afterall jab unhe meri sachai ke bare mein pata chalega tho voh aise hi react karenge.. Par pyaar karti hoon main unse, unke aankhon mein apne liye nafrat nahi dekh sakti.. She broke down thinking this,..

Here with daya

Daya (pov) : shreya mujhe nahi pata ki tum kis rishte se mera khayal rakhti ho.. Jabki tum rajiv se pyaar karti ho.. Sirf doh hafte bache hai, uski baad tum yaha nahi hogi, tumhari baate nahi hogi kuch nahi hoga, par tum fikar math karo, joh humne saath mein 6 mahina guzare hai na usse main apni zindagi bita lunga..

He hugged her photo near his heart and cried..

They were crying when the door bell rang..

Both of them composed themselves and moved to open the door.. It was acp..

Shreya hugged him.. Acp smiled and came inside..

Daya : sir kaise aana hua?

Acp : agle hafte purvi aur rajat ki shaadi hai tho tum aur shreya mere saath rahoge, abhijit aur tarika saluke ke ghar mein rahenge..

Daya : voh kyu sir?

Acp : shaadi ka sara kaam tum charo sambhaloge.. Saluke, rajat ki taraf se hai, aur hum sab ladki walo ki taraf se hai.. Tho phir jaldi saman bandho hume nikalna hai..

Both of them nodded and packed their bags.. Three of them then left to acp's house..

Purvi, nikhil, mr and Mrs freddy were already there.. Acp said them the rooms and all went and kept their bags..

Acp was preparing dinner when shreya came there..

Shreya : waah dad.. Aj khud khana bana rahe ho.. Voh kaam wali chuti pe hai kya..

Acp : nahi maine hi usse chutti de di.. Mera parivaar hai tho khana bhi main hi banaunga..

Shreya went and hugged him from back..

Shreya : pata hai papa I missed you sooo much, ek hi sehar mein hote hue, hum zadaya nahi mil sake..

Acp : bewakoof emotional karna bandh kar aur jake table set kar..

Shreya : ok she moved out.. Acp just smiled at her..

Slowly all came, and sat had dinner silently..

Dareya slept in a room on the same bed.. But both were sleeping on the corners.. They slept with great difficulty..

Next day

Wedding preparations started.. As next week sunday was their marriage and it was already Saturday now..

Shreya was sitting in their room and staring the wall blankly, when she gets a call from abhijit.. He says her to come to bureau.. Shreya asks what is the matter but he doesn't say anything.. Shreya goes to bureau..

All were there..

Shreya : bhaiya kya hua? Hume itni jaldi mein kyu bulaya?

Daya : vahi tho ab tho bata ki kya hua hai..

Abhijit : phele saluke shaab ko aane do..

Saluke came

Saluke : mujhe itni jaldi mein kyu bulaya?

Abhi : batata hoon.. Batata hoon.. To shreya : tum meri kya ho?

Shreya : matlab?

Abhi ; tum meri lagti kon ho?

Shreya : ab bhaiya bokungi tho behan hi hongi na..

Abhi : tho phir tum daya ki biwi ho tho main tumhara kya lagunga?

Dareya exchange glances..

Shreya. : app mere jeeth ji hai..

Abhi : tho phir hamara baccha tum kya bulayega? Chachi ya phir bua?

All were confused but shreya understood..

Shreya (in excitement) : saachi?

Abhi gives a smile and tarika smiles shyly..

Daya : kohi mujhe bhi batayega?

Shreya : daya app chachu bane wale hai..

All understood and give wishes and blessings to abhirika.. Dareya were really happy after a long time..

All were busy with them when rajvi comes Towards dareya..

Purvi : sir abhijeet sir aur tarika ne tho hume hamara gift de diya app dono kab doge?

Daya : kaisa gift?

Purvi : offo app dono mujhe bua kab banaoge? (She said this because she didn't know about their contract)

Dareya's smile fade away and both of them glance at each other, daya leaves the place..

Purvi : daya sir ko kya hua?

Shreya : kuch nahi hua hai unhe.. Unhe kohi kaam yaad agaya hoga..

Both of them went towards all.. All were enjoying but shreya was thinking about daya.. She was sad thinking about his behaviour..

Days pass daya used to ignore her and shreya used to be sad..

Pre wedding functions of rajvi's marriage started..

Only 3 days were left for their contract to finish.. Today was rajvi's sangeet..

All force dareya to dance but daya leaves the place.. Shreya excuses herself and moves out..

She was sitting on the terrace and crying when someone placed hand on her shoulder.. She knew this touch.. She hugged him and started crying.. He was patting her back.. Shreya separated and started hitting on his chest..

Shreya : app bhout bure ho.. Apko puri duniya mein main hi mili thi daya sir ki jaan bachane ke liye.. Kyu kiya apne asa?.

Acp : mujhe maaf kar do beta.. Mujhe laga ki tu hi mere bete daya ki jaan bacha sakogi..

Shreya : unn ki jaan bachate bachate main khud unse pyaar kar bethi uska kya? Saying so she broke down..

Acp caught her from her shoulders and made her stand.. She hugged him..

Acp : ek acha cop hote hote maine na hi tumhara dhyaan rakha na hi tumhari maa ko bacha paya..

Shreya separates and rubs her tears..

Shreya : nahi papa.. Maa ki jaan meri wajah se gayi hai..

Acp just hugged her..

Acp : mujhe maaf kardo, yeh joh kuch bhi hua hai na sirf aur sirf meri wajah se hua hai.. Na hi main tumhe yaha anne pe majaboor karta aur na hi tumhe itna kuch sehna padhta..

Shreya : nahi papa galti apki nahi meri hai.. Kyuki maine ek mission ko apni zindagi samjhne ki bhul ki..

She hugged him and cried..

Two days paased Nd the day of rajvi's marriage arrived..

Shreya was making purvi ready.. Shreya was looking pretty but her smile was missing..

Same was with daya..

The marriage completes and dareya leave towards their home after rajvi's all the functions were over..

Dareya reach home.. Shreya directly goes to her room and starts packing.. Daya just follows and sees her packing..

Daya : shreya tum kahi jaa rahi hoon

Shreya : haan

Daya : abhi bhi contract khatam nahi hua hai, tum ase chod kar nahi jaa sakti..

Shreya : really? Kal exactly 6 mahine ho jayengi hamari shaadi ko.. Iss hisab se tho contract khatam ho gaya hai na.. She looked at him and then resumed packing..

Daya doesn't reply he goes to his room..

Here shreya sees him going, closes the door and starts crying... Same was with daya he too locked himself and started crying..

Shreya : daya ek baar boldo, sirf ek baar boldo ki main ruk jaau.. Please daya sirf ek baar...

Daya : khaas ki main tumse keh pata ki ruk jao, kahi math jao.. Par tum tho mujhse pyaar hi nahi karti.. Pati Patni ka rishta bhi khatam ho gaya tho main tumhe kis hak se roku?

 _ **Tu jo nazron ke saamne kal hoga nahi**_

 _ **Tujhko dekhe bin main**_

 _ **Mar na jaaun kahin (x2)**_

 _ **Tujhko bhool jaaun kaise**_

 _ **Maane na, manaaun kaise?**_

 _ **Tu bata…**_

 _ **Roke na ruke naina**_

 _ **Teri ore hai inhe toh rehna**_

 _ **Roke na ruke naina…**_

Night both slept there itself..

Next day

Daya woke up and remembered previous night conversation..

Daya rushed to her room but she was nowhere to be seen.. All her stuff was missing, he went to kitchen and found his favourite dishes.. The dishes were hot so he guessed that she had not gone far..

Daya immediately took his bike and went to airport.. He asked for her information but it was late her flight had taken off..

Disappointed daya came home.. He took her pic and cried attaching her photo to his heart..

 _ **Kaat'ta hoon laakhon lamhein**_

 _ **Kat'te nahin hain**_

 _ **Saaye teri yaadon ke**_

 _ **Hat'te nahin hain (x2)**_

 _ **Sookh gaye hain aansu teri judai ke**_

 _ **Palkon se phir bhi baadal**_

 _ **Chhant'te nahin hain**_

 _ **Khudko main hasaaun kaisi**_

 _ **Maane na, manaaun kaise?**_

 _ **Tu bata…**_

 _ **Roke na ruke naina**_

 _ **Teri ore hai inhe toh rehna**_

 _ **Roke na ruke naina...**_

 _ **Mmm..**_

 _ **Haathon ki lakeerein do milti jahaan hai**_

 _ **Jisko pata hai bata de**_

 _ **Jagah woh kahaan hai (x2)**_

 _ **Ishq mein jaane kaisi ye bebasi hai**_

 _ **Dhadkano se milkar bhi dil tanha hai**_

 _ **Doori main mitaun kaise?**_

 _ **Maane na, manaaun kaise?**_

 _ **Tu bata…**_

 _ **Roke na ruke naina**_

 _ **Teri ore hai inhe toh rehna**_

 _ **Roke na ruke naina..**_

He was lost in her thoughts when he gets a call from abhijit.. He says him to come to bureau..

Daya gets ready and leaves..

Acp had gone out for 3 days so the work pressure was on duo.. In this 3 days daya took more work load so that he doesn't remember shreya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : so will daya ever say her that he loves her? What truth was shreya speaking about? Which mission was she speaking about? To know stay tuned to one and only MY JOURNEY WILL NOT END WITHOUT YOU**

 **:-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Author note : thank you for your support**

 **Coming to the chapter**

Three days later acp came back and saw that daya was sad and he was under work pressure.. He decided to say him the truth..

He calls abhijeet and daya to his cabin..

Duo exchanged glances as Acp was sitting on his chair, and rotating the paperweight..

Daya : sir kohi pareshaani hai?

Abhi : haan sir kohi high profile case aya hai kya?

Acp : nahi asi kohi baat nahi hai.. Par mujhe tum dono se sachai batani hai..

Duo exchange glances..

Duo : voh kya sir?

Acp : pata hai, das saal phele mera bhi ek parivaar tha, main, meri biwi aur mere doh bacche..

Duo : doh bacche?

Acp : haan doh baache nakul aur meri beti.. Nakul ne mera naam dubaya tho meri beti ne mera naam roshan kiya hai.. Hamari zindagi mein sab kuch thik chal raha tha, hamare bacche bade hote gaye aur main kaam mein busy, cid ka acp banne ke baad mujhe tho last yaad bhi nahi hai ki main kab apne parivaar ke saath kahi bhar gaya ya kab maine apne bacho ke saath time spend kiya.. (he said with a sad smile) Main cid mein busy ho gaya aur geeta (his wife) ghar sambhalne mein.. Itna busy ho gaye ki humne nakul pe dhyaan hi nahi diya jiski wajah se voh terrorist ban gaya aur mujhe usse marna pada, yeh baat har newspaper, news channel pe aayi ki maine kitna bhaduri ka kaam kiya, maine doh hafto tak geeta se yeh baat chupayi, tv ka connection cut kar diya, newspaper bandh karwa diya, mujh mein himmat nahi thi ki main usse bata saku, par ek din usse pata chal gaya tho uss ne sara ghar sar pe utha liya, usne vahi kiya joh ek maa karti hai.. Hamari beti aayi tho usne usse keh diya ki uske pita ne uske bhai ko maar diya, voh yeh chahti thi hamari beti mujhe daate par baat ulti ho gayi aur

Daya cut him

Daya : aur uss ne geeta ji ko samjhane ki koshish ki, iss baat se app aur geeta ji shock ho gaye.. Geeta ji apne kamre mein gayi aur khud ko aag laga di.. Unhone suicide ki aur app aur apki beti kuch nahi kar paaye, apki beti ne khud ko zimedaar theraya.. Hai na sir

Acp : haan..

Abhijeet : tujhe kaise pata?

Acp and daya smile..

Daya : sir voh mujhe kuch jhut ke bare mein bol rahi thi.. Voh kya hai?

Acp : voh yeh hai ki voh asal mein ek cid ki senior inspector hai.. Karib saath (7) mahine phele mujhe kabar mili ki KAALI naam ka underworld don, hum pe jaasosi (spy) kar ke hamari jaankari (information) desh dhrohi (cheater) ko de raha hai.. Voh phir unn ke saath mil kar cid ko khatam karna chachta tha.. Aur uska sabse phela shikaar daya tha.. Main Nahi chachta tha ki main kohi galat kadam uthau aur voh satark (alert) ho jaaye.. Issilye mujhe teen officer chaiye the.. Ek joh unke saath mil jaaye, iss kaam ke liye maine officer vivek ko chuna, voh unn ke saath mil kar unke har ek plan ke baare mein batata tha, dusra officer joh undercover officer ki bhoomika nibhaye, jise ki unhe asa lage ki unka kohi admi ne baat ko leak nahi ki, balki uss undercover officer ne yeh baat kisi tarah se pata kar li, aur teesra ek asa officer joh daya par 24 ghante nazar rakh sake..

Daya : sir app yeh baat mujhe bhi tho bata sakte the, usse bulane ki kya zaroorat thi? (he said angrily)

Acp : isiliye nahi bataya tha tumhe, tum yahi kehte ki tumhe kohi nazar kyu rakhe? Tum khud Apna khayal rakh sakte ho..

Daya downed his head..

Acp ; uss din joh tumhare gaadi blast hui thi na voh bhi uss kaali ki hi chaal thi, batao jya tum khud ka dhyaan rakh sake?

Daya was silent

Acp : nahi rakh sake, agar maine tumhe bataya hota tho tum kya karte? Mujhe kaali ko rangee haatho pakadna tha.. Isiliye maine yeh sab kiya..

Daya : voh thik hai sir par apko pata kaise chala ki main kisi actress ko dhoondhne acting academy jaa raha hoon..

Acp : maine abhijeet aur freddy ki baate sun li thi.. Phir mujhe laga ki main kyu na main meri beti, **SHREYA** ko actresses bane ke liye kahu taaki tum yaha usse apni girlfriend baana ke laau taaki tumhe shak na ho ki voh tumpe nazar rakh ke baithi hai.. Uss din joh gundo ne tum dono pe attack kiya voh kaali ke gunde the..

Daya : tabhi main sochu ki shreya ko bandook chalane kaise aata hai..

Acp laughed..

Acp : usse bandook chalne ka shauk phele se hi hai.. Gold medalist hai voh iss maamle mein..

Daya : par sir aapne ab tak kaali ko nahi pakda, voh kyu?

Acp ; kis ne kaha, humne plan banaya jis ke mutabik, rajiv jaake kaali ko yeh bata dega ki vivek aur shreya cid officers hai, aur uske badle voh paise le lega, jise kaali ko uss pe shak na ho, kaali vivek aur shreya ko kidnap kar dega jisse ki shreya vaha jaa sake aur usse pakad sake.. Humne jaisa socha bilkul vaisa hi hua.. Kaali ne unhe kidnap kiya aur khud hamare jaal mein phas gaya..

Abhijeet : sir yeh sab apne mujhe kyu nahi bataya?

Acp raised his eyebrow..

Acp : ek baat kahu?

Abhi : kya sir?

Acp : tum natak acha kar lete ho..

abhijeet just smiled..

Daya : matlab tum bhi..

Abhi : sorry yaar teri jaan ka sawal tha, tho isiliye mujhe yeh natak karna pada..

Daya : tujhe baad mein dekh lunga..

Acp laughed

Acp : vaise inn sab mein ek baat achi ho gayi

Daya : voh kya sir?

He was about to say when he receives a phone call from private number.. He received it..

_: bada shauk hai na tujhe kaali pakdne ka, tho ho sake mujhe ab pakad ke dikha..

He stood up hearing this..

Acp : kaali tu?

Kaali. : haan main.. Ho sake tho apni phool jaisi khoobsoorat baachi ko bacha.. Baad mein mujhse baat karna..

Acp : kaali dekh agar

But he had cut the call..

Duo : kya hua sir?

Acp saw them and called someone..

Acp : devraj (bangalore's acp)

Devraj : hello.. aj itne dino baad hamari yaad kaise aayi?

Acp : kya shreya hai vaha pe?

Devraj : nahi voh tho aj bureau nahi aayi..

Acp : thik hai main baad mein baat karta hoon

He cut the call..

He tries shreya's cell but it was not reachable.. He calls police station and asks about kaali, they say that he had escaped from prison and they were trying to find him..

Acp takes his phone and throws it in frustration..

Duo exchange glances

Daya : kya hua sir?

Abhi : haan sir kya hua hai, app kaali ke bare mein kyu puch rahe hai..

Acp : kaali jail se farar hai aur mujhe lagta hai ki uss ne shreya ko kidnap kar liya hai..

Duo : kya?

Acp : hume abhi ke abhi bangalore jaana hoga..

Duo nodded and trio reach bangalore..

They straight away went to bangalore cid bureau..

There they investigate the matter.. They go to shreya's house and find it total messy.. Acp orders then to search everywhere for any clue..

Daya comes to her room and finds their wedding photo on the wall.. He sees for some clue when he finds his pic under her pillow, he finds vermillion on the dressing table.. He finds her cell phone broken into pieces he puts it in evidence bag and before leaving he takes her pic which was on side table.. Seeing it he says

Daya : tumhe kuch nahi hoga kyuki iss baar sawal acp sir ki beti ya shreya ki nahi hai, iss baar baat meri biwi ki, meri shreya ki hai.. Chahe kuch bhi ho jaye main tumhe dhoond ke hi rahunga..

Saying so he kisses on her pic and leaves..

Acp and abhijeet sees this and smile.. They continue their search.. Next day they find some clue.. They all head towards that place..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : shocked knowing shreya's truth? What will be the reaction when dareya meet? To know stay tuned to one and only MY JOURNEY WILL NOT END WITHOUT YOU**

 **:-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Author note : thank you for your support**

 **Coming to the chapter**

In a place which was deep inside forest..

Shreya was tied between two rods, she standing there with her hands tied to the rod..

Her forehead was bleeding, she was unconscious.. She slowly opened her eyes as she regained her consciousness..

She saw herself tied, she tried to move but her hand pained.. She saw her right arm which had a bullet.. She remembered how she was brought..

 **Flashback**

Shreya was in her home getting ready, she was standing in front of the mirror and drying her hairs.. It was 7 am so she had one hour to reach bureau.. So she went and took daya's pic and started speaking to it.. She was speaking when she heard the sound of something breaking.. She became alert she kept the photo aside and took her revolver.. She slowly stepped out when someone shot her on her arm.. Her revolver fell down, but still she started fighting with them.. Afterall she was trained in martial arts.. Shreya was about to make them unconscious when someone hit some hard object on her head.. She caught her head and tried not to faint but she couldn't hold back and she fell on the ground..

 **Flashback ends**

She gussedwho might have done this.. But she was not able to understand how he escaped from jail.. She was lost in her thoughts when the door got opened and kaali entered along with some of his goons..

Kaali : dekha jisne hume pakada tha, voh aj khud hamare samne bandhi hui haalat mein khadi hai..

All his goons laugh..

Shreya : tune voh khawat (proverb) tho suni hi hogi ki ghayal sherni aur bhi khatarnak hoti hai.. Tu bas ek baar mere haath khol de phir dekh main kya karti hoon..

Kaali : acha? Rasi jal gayi par bal nahi gaya..

Shreya : tu khud ko bhout chalak samjhta hai na? Par asal mein tu bhout bada bewakoof hai.. Mujhe kidnap kar ke tune apni maut ko dawat di hai..

Kaali : khud maut ke chaukat (doorstep) pe kadhi hai aur mujhe maut ke bare mein bata rahi hai..

Shreya : meri maut ki fikar tu math kar, tu apni jaan ki fikar kar kyuki ab tak tho unhone pata bhi laga liya hoga ki main kaha hoon..

Kaali : acha? Main tujhe bewakoof lagta hoon? Pata hai tu abhi kaha hai? Bangalore se 100 km dur jungle ke beech hai tu.. Yaha cid aur tera baap kabhi bhi ponch nahi sakte..

Shreya : tujhe kya lagta hai? Tu mujhe jungle mein leke ayega tho unhe pata nahi chalega? Tu mujhe zameen mein bhi Chupa deta tho bhi voh mujhe dhoondh lete..

Kaali : achi baat hai, bhout achi baat hai.. Dhoondh lenge.. Par tujhe nahi teri laash ko..

Shreya glared him..

Kaali : mera muh kya dekh rahe ho? Shuru ho jao..

Goons nodded..

They come towards shreya to hit her with a stick but she kicked them with her legs.. Within some kicks all of them fell on ground.. Shreya smiled but kaali took his revolver and was about shoot her when there was a gun shot and kaali's gun feel.. Kaali and shreya turned it was acp Pradyuman with duo and some officers..

Acp : bilkul sahi kaha shreya ne, tu usse zameen mein bhi chup deta tho bhi hum usse dhoondh lete.. Daya went towards her and untied her hands.. Soon the goons started to attack and our officers became busy in fighting with them.. That no one noticied kaali, he hid behind, but daya placed his hand on his shoulder.. Kaali turned back.. Daya started fighting with him.. Kaali was strong but daya was stronger than him.. Shreya was standing far holding her hand.. Daya within some punches and kicks knocked down kaali.. Daya comes to shreya and ties his handkerchief on her arm to stop bleeding.. Shreya was lost in him, he too looked at her, and was lost in her.. Their cute moment was spoiled by a gunshot..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : so who fired the bullet? And whom did it hit?**

 **To know stay tuned to one and only MY JOURNEY WILL NOT END WITHOUT YOU**

 **:-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Author note : happy Gowri and Ganesha to all..**

 **thank you for your support**

 **Coming to the chapter**

 **Enjoy the last second chapter..**

both were lost in each other, seeking this opportunity a goon tried to attack daya, but he was successful in saving himself and shreya from the goon..

He starts fighting with the goon.. Shreya stood aside silently watching him..

Kaali stood up and found his gun near him, he took it and aimed at daya, who was standing facing his back towards him, shreya saw this.. She ran towards daya..

Daya knew nothing about this.. He was busy in fighting with the goons.. Suddenly a women fell in his arms.. It took milliseconds for him to come to a conclusion that it was shreya, His shreya..

Daya (shouts) : shreya

He started patting her cheeks, but she doesn't respond.. All others surround them.. Acp's eyes were filled with rage and he aimed at Kaali and shot him..

Within next half an hour she was shifted to hospital..

All were waiting outside.. Daya was standing leaning against the wall and tears were flowing from his eyes, memories of shreya flashed infront of his eyes..

Doctor came out and informed that she is out of danger but she needs bedrest of minimum one month..

All smiled with tears..

After 3 hrs she regained consciousness..

All went to meet her.. Next day she was back to her form but her left hand was plastered.. It was lunch time

All were chatting, all in a sense acp, abhi, and shreya.. Dareya did not speak much but, they didn't even act as strangers..

Shreya knew it was lunch time, she knew that she should have that tasteless soup, which she hates..

Shreya (in innocent voice) : papa suno na

Acp : bilkul nahi

Shreya : huh, (turning to abhijeet) : abhi bhaiya suno na..

Abhijit was about to answer but he received a deadly glare from acp so he became silent..

Shreya : huh papa app bhout bure ho..

Acp : ho gaya? Tho chup chap aram karo..

Shreya turned her face..

Acp and abhijit smiled and went from there..

Shreya turning : sach mein chale gaye..

Daya entered..

Daya : kya hua, acp sir aur abhijit muskura rahe the.. Tumhe kohi joke sunaya tha kya?

Shreya : daya app meri baat manoge?

Daya : konsi baat?

Shreya : pls app mere liye noodles laa denge?. Main yeh soup peete peete bore ho gayi hoon..

Daya : thik hai (he smiled and said)

Shreya : kya sachi? Thank you so much..

Daya : ur welcome.. He was about to leave when she called him

Shreya : daya pls uss nurse, papa aur bhaiya se chupa kar lana..

Daya : thik hai..

Daya left..

He came back after half an hour holding a bouquet of flowers..

Shreya glared him

Daya : arre ruko na yaar and he took out a parcel which had noodles..

Shreya got excited like a kid.. As soon as he gave her she started eating it..

she was about to have other spoon when she saw him lost in her and she took a spoon near him.. He saw her and she said him to have.. She feed him and he feed her too.. Acp saw them and smiled..

Three days passed and today shreya was being discharged from hospital..

Daya was struck in traffic so he came 1 hr late.. Shreya's discharge was after 1 hr.. He came to her ward but it was empty.. He found a note.. He opened it and read..

 _To_

 _Daya sir_

 _Sir, bachapan se jab app CID mein join hue the tab se papa jab bhi apki kahaniya sunate the tho mujhe kahi na kahi lagta tha ki ek din main bhi bilkul apki tarah banungi.. Isiliye main CID join ki.. Phir mujhe apki jaan bachane ka mauka mila, tho main iss mauke ko gawahna nahi chachti thi.. Bachapan se papa kehte the ki apko jhut aur jhut bolne walo se nafrat hai.. Yeh mujhe aj pata chala ki app unn logo se nafrat kyu karte hain.. Jhut bolna matlab, kisi ko doh pal ki khushi dene ke chakkar mein zindagi bhar ka gham dena hota hai.. Kisi bhi rishte ki neev (roots) sachayi aur vishvas hota hai.. Aur jhut iss riste mein darar dal deti hai.._

 _Mujhe pata hai app bhout ache hai, meri sachayi jaane ke baad bhi app mujhse utna hi pyaar karenge, par main apke iss pyaar ke kaabil nahi hoon.. Kyuki hamara rishta hi jhut se shuru hua tha.. Aur jhut ke neev par kohi rishte nahi thik sakte.. Isiliye I'm sorry sir main apke saath nahi reh sakti.._

 _Apki_

 _Shreya_

Daya had tears reading her letter.. He called her but her cell was not reachable..

Daya went to the hotel room, he locked himself for two days and didn't open the door nor received any calls..

After that he composed himself Nd went back to Mumbai..

Daya became workaholic.. He never cracked jokes or did timepass.. One week passed..

It was a Saturday night, tomorrow was rajvi's reception.. Daya was not in a mood to attend any function but he had to go.. Thinking so he went and lay down on his bed.. Sleep was miles Away from his eyes.. Each time he closed his eyes her face came infront of his eyes..

He remembered her words..

Shreya : shaadi ka matlab sirf bhoj ya museebat hi nahi hota.. Shaadi matlab ek meetha ehsaas hota hai.. Jab app akele honge, tho app thake hue ghar ayenge, tho jaise hi app ayenge kohi hogi joh apke liye paani laye, apke din ke bare mein puche, app ke liye khana bana ke rakhe, app khane ka intezaar kare, apko khane mein company de.. Ghar sach mein ghar lage.. Kohi hoga joh apke liye pareshaan ho, joh apke kaam mein madat kare..

At that time when she said this he laughed..

Daya : yeh sab fizool ki chize hai.. Sach tho yeh hai ki shaadi matlab ek museebat se sadya kuch nahi hota..

Shreya : acha? Ab apko meri baat samjh nahi ayegi, app khud iss kami ko mehsoos karenge na tab apko meri baat yaad ayegi..

Daya comes out of his room and stands near the window.. He was lost in thoughts..

Daya : shreya tum sahi thi.. Sach mein shaadi ka matlab sirf museebat hi nahi hota.. Par shayad maine yeh baat samjhne mein der kar di..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note ; so what will happen further?**

 **To know stay tuned to one and only MY JOURNEY WILL NOT END WITHOUT YOU**

 **:-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Author note : so a bit emotional today.. As this is the last update..**

 **Do read and review**

Daya was lost in her memories that he didn't realize it was morning already.. He saw the sun, sighed and went to bath.. He was habitual to this.. He came out and wore his dress, he was about to close the wardrobe when a dress fell from the cupboard.. He picked it up it was a beautiful blue and purple combo anarkali.. He saw that and was lost in thoughts..

Flashback

Dareya were married for 2 months then.. Purbi's matter was solved.. Dareya were in a shopping mall and were looking for a pair of jeans and top for shreya.. Shreya's insisted daya to go to shopping as she did not have formal clothes.. They were searching for jeans when daya found a beautiful blue and purple combo anarkali when they were about to enter in a shop..

Daya : shreya voh dekho na, voh kitna khoobsoorat dress hai..

Shreya looked at the dress he was pointing at.. She really liked it but her smile vanished seeing the price tag.. It was 10,000 and she didn't want daya to spend so much for her.. So she changed the topic..

Shreya : daya yeh tho sach mein sundar hai..

Daya : tho chalo lete hai..

Shreya : par main iska kya karungi?

Daya : kya karungi matlab? Dress hai tho afcorse phenogi na..

Shreya : mera matlab voh nahi hai.. Daya voh dress dekho bhout grand hai, abhi sirf rajat aur purvi ki sagai hai tho tab main sirf saari hi pehan sakti hoon na.. Tho yeh main kab pehnungi?. Issilye mujhe yeh nahi chaiye..

Saying so she dragged him to a denim jeans shop..

Dareya finished shopping and were going to the parking lot when daya touches his pocket and says that he has left his wallet.. He says and goes from there.. Shreya goes and sits in the car..

Daya goes to that shop where he had shown her that anarkali.. He sees the prize tag and realizes the matter.. He buys it for her.. He comes back and both drove to their home..

Daya thought suprise her but after somedays he forgot about it..

Flashback ends

Daya was holding that dress in his hand..

Daya : sach mein mujhe tumhe yeh dress tabhi de dena chaiye tha.. Main kam se kam tumhe iss dress mein tho dekh pata..

He sighs and prepares breakfast.. He was preparing when he felt shreya sitting on the kitchen platform and seeing him with a smile.. He was lost in her that he forgot about the omelet in the pan.. Daya was lost shreya.. It burnt and daya came out of the trance.. He sighs and throws away the burnt omelet.. Daya prepares another one and comes to dining table and starts having..

He was lost in thoughts.. He remembered how he used to cook for her and how shreya would sit on the kitchen platform and see him cooking.. She used to sometimes share what she did through out the day and daya would listen to her with a smile.. Daya come back and sit there on the couch with their wedding album in his hands.. He was flipping through the pages.. He found her single pic..

Flashback

The photographer was a friend of abhijit so he was personally guiding the marriage so that each and everything would be captured in the lens of the camera perfectly.. He said them to do some poses, abhijit was really happy but daya was annoyed with some poses.. First he had done the photoshoot of the brides.. Tarika poses happily, her face had a glow.. Shreya was actually annoyed because of her jewellery and heavy saree.. She was not doing anything right.. Photographer got tired saying her so he said her to take rest..

She was sitting on the chair when tarika came to her..

Tarika : hogaya photoshoot?

Shreya : nahi yaar, mujhse nahi hoga yeh..

Tarika : kyu kya hua.. Tabiyat tho thik hai na..

Shreya : haan par main inn sab heavy jewellery aur iss heavy sari mein kadhi bhi nahi ho paa rahi hoon.. Tho photoshoot tho dur ki baat hai..

Tarika laughed : asa kuch nahi hai shreya.. She kept her hand on her shoulder and said : shaadi sirf ek hi baar hoti hai, tho sirf aj ke ek din tum inn sab ko jhelna hoga.. Sach kahu tho tum bhout pretty lag rahi ho, tho fikar math karo pose nahi de sakti tho ek pyaari si smile do.. Tum bhout achi lagogi..

Shreya smiled..

Tarika : ek baat kahu?

Shreya : haan tarika kaho na..

Tarika : sach mein tum aur daya ek dusre ke liye bane ho.. Bhout ache lagte ho tum dono saath mein..

Shreya blushed and saw daya who was posing for a portrait pic.. Daya also saw her and smiled.. Shreya was lost in him.. Tarika smiled seeing this and nudged her.. Shreya came out of the trance and blushed..

Then the photographer came and shreya posed properly.. She looked beautiful in each pic as the missing thing was found.. And it was her smile.. Photographer smiled and clicked her solo photo and dareya's pic together..

The photographer had said them to do the titanic pose.. Abhirika did it and they looked awesome.. Shreya did the pose happily but daya was annoyed..

Shreya (in low voice) : aise shakal math banaye..

Daya glared her, so she quickly added..

Shreya : Kisi ko bhi shak ho sakta hai..

Daya just gave a fake smile.. Photographer said them to see in each others eyes.. Daya saw in her eyes and got lost in her eyes.. He was so lost that he didn't realize when the photoshoot got over.. He was still standing there spreading his arms.. Shreya and abhirika laughed at him.. He came out and saw him self and blushed..

Flashback ends

Daya came out of the trance and saw all the pics with a smile.. Sad smile actually..

Daya saw the clock it was 5 pm.. He checked his phone and saw 5 missed calls from abhijit.. He called him and said him that he is on the way.. He quickly got ready and left.. He reached within 6 pm as the traffic was less..

As soon as daya entered all asked about shreya except abhijeet and acp as they knew about the truth.. Daya said she had leg pain so she couldn't accompany him.. All the couples were called to dance on the tune and daya stood aside holding a glass of juice in his hand.. He had a sad smile on his lips.. Their dance got over and all came down..

Rajat : sir shreya ke bare mein soch kar gaana hi gaa dijiye..

Daya : nahi main nahi gaa sakta.. Meri Awaaz kharab hai..

Purvi : sir ek kavita hi bol dijiye..

Rajat : haan sir yeh thik rahega..

Daya was about to deny but the lights went off.. The spot light was focused on the center of the stage..

A girl was sitting there wearing the same blue and purple anarkali, she had a guitar in her hand.. She was singing and playing the tune on the guitar..

All were admiring her, two people glanced each other and smiled, but one person was shocked..

 _ **Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye**_

 _ **Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye**_

 _ **Tera Milna Hai Uss Rab Ka Ishaara Maanu**_

 _ **Mujhko Banaya Tere Jaise Hi Kisi Ke Liye**_

 _ **Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye**_

 _ **Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye**_

 _ **Tera Milna Hai Uss Rab Ka Ishaara Maanu**_

 _ **Mujhko Banaya Tere Jaise Hi Kisi Ke Liye**_

 _ **Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta**_

 _ **Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta**_

 _ **Kaise Hum Jaane Hume Kya Pata**_

 _ **Kuch Toh Hai Tujhse Raabta**_

 _ **Tu Humsafar Hai, Phir Kya Fikar Hai**_

 _ **Jeene Ki Wajah Hi Yahi Marna Issi Ke Liye**_

 _ **Kehte Hain Khuda Ne Iss Jahan Mein Sabhi Ke Liye**_

 _ **Kisi Na Kisi Ko Hai Banaya Har Kisi Ke Liye**_

She finished with a smile on her lips..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She finished, she placed the guitar on the stand and came and stood in front of daya.. Daya came out of the shock and whispered..

Daya : shreya?

Shreya smiled at him.. Daya was seeing her with wide eyes and slightly mouth open..

Shreya : pati dev muh tho bandh kar lijiye..

All laugh.. Daya come out of the shock but surprise was written on his face..

Rajvi's reception got over.. Daya was still in shock seeing shreya whereas shreya was enjoying his expressions.. All the guests start to leave..

Shreya : patidev ghar chaliye.. Ya phir apko yahi rehna hai?

Daya nods his head and both leave..

Daya : vaise tum chudail ya bhootni tho nahi ho na..

Shreya : kyu?

Daya : achanak se gayab ho jaati ho aur kabhi bhi, kahi bhi samne aake khadi ho jaati ho..

Shreya laughs and daya was lost in her..

Shreya : chaliye ab

Shreya started walking towards the car.. Daya nods and follows her.. Both of them drive home..

Daya opens the door with his keys.. He sees his nameplate and gets shocked.. It was written as MR AND MRS DAYANADA SHETTY.. He admires it and moves inside.. Shreya was standing and watching him from inside..

Daya : tum sach mein bhoot tho nahi ho na..

Shreya : asa kuch nahi hai.. Jab app uss nameplate ko dekh rahe the tab main andar agayi..

Daya : hmm

Saying so he moves to his room.. He opens the cupboard and finds his and shreya's clothes neatly placed..

He changes his clothes and comes out.. Shreya had changed her clothes and was reading a book sitting on his bed..

Daya : tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Shreya : matlab?

Daya : matlab yeh bed meri biwi ka hai..

Shreya : acha par apki biwi tho yaha hai nahi, tho..

Daya : chi chi, kuch tho sharam karo, ek paraye mard aur voh bhi shaadi shuda mard se aise baate kar rahi ho..

Shreya : acha? Thik hai main dusre kamre mein so jaati hoon.. She stood up and was about to go out but daya caught her wrist and pulled her towards him.. Shreya had not expected this so she crashed into his chest.. He pinned her hair streak behind her ear which was falling in front of her eyes..

Daya : vaise meri patni ne mangalsutra aur sindoor kyu nahi pehna?

Shreya : jab phenane wala hai tho main kyu pehnu?

Daya smiles and ties mangalsutra on her neck and fills her maang with sindoor.. Shreya smiles

Daya : vaise achanak tum hospital se chali kyu gayi thi?

Shreya turns and faces him.. : voh main bhout guilty feel kar rahi thi, ki maine apse jhut bola, apko dhoke mein rakha.. Isiliye main apke samne aane se dar rahi thi..

Daya : darne ki kya baat thi? Main tumhe kha tho nahi jaata na..

Shreya : suniye tho.. Uss din maine bhout socha.. Mujhe laga ki app mujhse nafrat karne lagenge, main kuch bhi kar sakti hoon, kisi se bhi lad sakti hoon par main apke aankhon mein apne liye nafrat nahi dekh sakti.. Tears roll down from her eyes..

Daya moves near her and rubs her tears.. He made her look in his eyes.. Shreya looked deep in his eyes.. Some Untold feeling were there.. She was lost in those eyes..

Daya : main tumse nafrat kyu karunga? Tumne jhut bola lekin voh bhi acp sir ke kehne par aur meri jaan bachane ke liye.. Tho main tumse nafrat kaise kar sakta hoon?

Shreya just hugs him tightly and places her head on his chest.. Daya wraps his hands around her.. After some time shreya separates.. She rubs her tears.. Daya was just looking at her..

Shreya : chaliye so jaate hain..

Daya : ek minute phele yeh batao ki tum ne achanak se faisla kaise liya ki tum mere pass aaogi?

Shreya cups his face : doh din thak mujhe laga ki joh bhi maine kiya voh bilkul sahi hai, par phir mujhe realize hua ki mujhe apki adat ho chuki hai

She leaves him starts moving towards the window.. She went and stood near the window..

Shreya : phir mujhe samjh aya ki apko bhi tho aisa hi lagta hoga.. Isiliye maine pata lagne ke liye papa ko call kiya.. Unhone bataya ki app bilkul bhi apna dhayan nahi rakh rahe the.. It made me realize that I was wrong.. Par phir mujhe laga ki agar app bhi mujhse pyaar karte hai tho 3 hafto se mujhe ignore kyu kar rahe the..

Daya comes and stands near her..

Daya : tumhe kya laga?

Shreya turn and rounded her hands around his neck

Shreya : apko laga ki main rajiv se pyaar karti hoon?

Daya moving away : nahi tho

Shreya : jhut bolna nahi aata hai apko..

Daya turning towards her : haan, mujhe laga ki tum rajiv se pyaar karti ho.. In a scared tone : mujhe laga ki tum mujhe chod ke chali jaogi..

He moved towards their bed and sat there looking towards the ground..

Shreya sat down and made him look at her,

Shreya : daya main rajiv se pyaar nahi karti.. Voh uss din joh apne beach pe suna voh rajiv apni girlfriend ko bolne ke liye practice kar raha tha.. Aur kuch nahi.. Voh mera acha dost hai uske awala kuch nahi hai hamare beech..

Daya hugs her tightly.. Shreya smiles and hugs him back.. Dareya separate and daya asks

Daya : vaise tumhe pata kaise chala ki maine beach pe tum dono ki baate sun li hai..

Shreya : cid officer hoon..

Daya : matlab?

Shreya : apke kapdo pe beach ki miti thi, tho usse main samjh gayi ki aapne meri baate sun ke galat matlab nikala..

Daya : yeh baat tumhe kab pata chali?

Shreya : doh din phele jab main soch rahi thi apne aise kyu kiya tab mujhe yaad aaya ki apke kapdo pe beach ki miti lagi thi ussi din jis din main rajiv, vivek aur tasha ke saath beach pe gayi thi.. Tab maine decide kar liya ki main apse aur dur nahi reh sakti..

Daya : acha?

Shreya : haan.. Isiliye tho aur doh din lag gaye transfer leke aane mein..

Daya : sach mein tum mujhe chod ke nahi jaaogi na..

Shreya : sach mein main apko chod ke kabhi nahi jaungi.. Par

Daya : par?

Shreya : par meri 3 sharte (conditions) hai..

Daya : konsi shart?

Shreya : phela ki app roz mere liye khana banayenge..

Daya : manzoor

Shreya : app har sunday mujhe jitni der chaiye utni der sone denge..

Daya : manzoor..

Shreya : app mere

She goes near him, they were close to each other, they could feel each other's heartbeat.. She holds his collar and pulls him near

Shreya : app mere itne kareeb nahi ayenge..

Daya smiled as he understood her meaning.. He stood up and started moving near her.. Shreya started moving back until she hit the wall.. Daya came and stood near her.. Their face was millimeters away..

Daya : itne kareeb tho aa sakta hoon na

Shreya : nahi

Daya moved more near

Daya : ab?

Shreya : nahi

Daya moved more near, their lips were about to meet

Daya : ab

Shreya : nahi, aur kareeb..

Daya : as you wish

Daya moved more near and captured her soft lips in his lips.. Shreya smiled under the kiss and responded with same love and passion.. Both separated after 15 minutes as they needed the thing called oxygen.. Both looked in each other's eyes and smiled.. Both shared a intense eyelock.. Daya moved near her and caught her in his arms.. Shreya rounded her hands around his neck.. Daya made her lie on the bed and he placed him above her.. His hand reached the light switch and he switched off the lights..

Next morning

Shreya got ready for bureau.. She was standing in front of the mirror and drying her hairs she was blushing thinking about pervious night.. When she felt two hands on her waist.. She shivered on his touch..

Daya : good morning shrimati ji

Shreya turned back and said with a smile : good morning patidev..

Daya was about to kiss her on her lips but shreya placed her hand on his lips..

Daya : kya hua? Apne hi tho sharat rakhi thi.. Bhul gayi?

Shreya : main kuch nahi bhuli she said with a shy smile..

Daya moves near her

Shreya : par main apse naraz hoon..

Daya : voh kyu bhala?

Shreya : apne mujhe voh teen magical words nahi bola..

Daya : acha? Bolna zaroori hai?

Shreya : haan kal ko hamare baache puchengi tho kya kahungi main unse?

Daya : bache?

Shreya : haan

Daya pulled her near him and placed his one hand on her waist and another on her face..

Daya : phele bache aa jaye, phir sochenge

Shreya blushed but controlled herself and said ; daya I'm serious

Daya : I'm serious too.. Phele bacho ka planning karte hai

Shreya : daya main I love you bolne ki baat kar rahi hoon..

Daya : kya bolne ki?

Shreya : I love you

Daya : acha?

Shreya : dekha? Main hi bolu, app kuch nahi bolenge?

Daya moved near her and held her hands in his.. He looked in her eyes and said

Daya : bacho se keh dena ki unke papa ne, unke maa ke haath ko aise pakda aur

Shreya lost in his eyes : aur?

Daya : aur bola ki unke maa ke haath ko apne dil ke pass rakha aur bola ki voh khud sun le ki meri har ek dhadkan mein unhi ka naam hai..

Shreya had tears in her eyes.. She hugs him tightly.. Daya hugs her back..

Daya : Vaise ek aur baat kahu?

Shreya : kya?

Daya separates and looks in her eyes..

Daya : _My Journey Will Not End Without YOU.._

Shreya just hugs him and places her head on his chest.. Daya wraps his hands around her..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ŤHÊ ĘŃĎ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note : so this will always be my favourite story.. Thank you all for your love and support..**

 **Will miss you all.. Love you those who take time from their schedule read and review my story..**

 **A biggg thanks to you all..**

 **Bye.. For a final time**

 **.**

 **Signing off**

 **Apki**

 **Ďąýă'š fåň Äşhwîńì**


End file.
